Mutual Affections
by MissKT
Summary: GSD AU fic: Take four girls, four boys, lots of emotions to get lots of drama! How much can happen at the prestigious Zaft Academy...boarding school for the rich? AC, ShinnLuna, MeyrinAuel, KL maybe other minor couplings
1. A New Start

**Note: Welll..this is the new fic! It's a GSD alternate universe…so there are no coordinators or naturals…no PLANTs or wars…no gundams…haha and the city of Orb is just there cuz I couldn't think of a good location. Anyways…please review! **

**Here's a in depth summary: **

…

**Meyrin Hawke has always acted older than she really is. This is due to the many problems and stresses that happen in her life…what with coping with the recent death of her parents, having a sick older sister, moving to a new and prestigious boarding school, and the fact that she doesn't have very much money, Meyrin has a lot to deal with. Let's just say that meeting someone as infuriating as Auel Neider does not help a bit…or does it? (Yeah! You all asked for this so please support this fic! Haha). **

**Lunamaria Hawke…pretty, cheerful, and optimistic…a perfect combination. Despite all these great qualities, there is one problem. She has been sick since she could remember. With her parents' death and her sister who is stressing more than she should, Luna tries to hide the fact of her sickness to her new friends. Being dubbed as fragile and weak is not something that Luna wants anyone to know. But someone as observant and stubborn as Shinn Asuka might just see through her façade. (yes ladies n gents…it will be a ShinnLuna story. You see, I actually am pretty fond of this coupling, so please bear with me and give it a chance. I might add in Stellar for a love triangle…not sure yet). **

**Cagalli Yula Athha is the daughter of a rich and influential business man. Although raised under a wealthy household, she is anything but ladylike. Strong, tom-boyish, but still lovable, Cagalli has never cared about impressing anyone…that is until her secret crush and best friend Athrun Zala finds out that he is engaged to the forever snobby Mia Campbell. Cagalli must decide between acting on her feelings or stepping aside so her love can make his strict father proud. What's a girl to do? (CagallixAthrunxMia triangle! But I assure you…it will be AthrunCagalli! Mia is just a one sided affection.)**

**Other characters include Kira, Lacus (they will be together), and maybe: Miriallia, Dearka, Sting, Stellar, and OCs! But still undecided! (And the ages of the characters are somewhat altered.) **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny.**_

From her spot sitting in the back seat of a yellow cab, Meyrin Hawke sighed as she glanced out the window. Outside were important looking office buildings, huge shopping plazas, and crowds of people making their way to who knows where? This busy city in Orb would be her new home. She would be attending the most prestigious boarding school in the area, also known as the Zaft Academy. It was as superior as it sounded.

The red haired girl who had turned 16 a few months prior scowled and slouched lower in her seat, a wrinkle finding its way to her forehead from the constant worries she had. Here she was, riding in a cab, along with her older sister, Lunamaria, and also a teacher at the school, Talia Gladys-Dullindal, who was their escort. She had picked them up from the train station and told them all about Zaft and how she hoped they would enjoy the experience. Now…normally, Meyrin would be excited and happy for these kinds of events…but this time, she had too many problems and dark thoughts plaguing her mind.

The younger girl was jolted out of her thoughts when a gentle hand found its way to her shoulder. Meyrin looked up to see her sister smiling cheerfully at her. No one could ruin Luna's spirits…Meyrin envied her for that.

"Don't be so down, Mey! We're almost there…aren't you excited? We get a new start! I'm sure the school is great and the people too! We're so lucky to have this chance…" she trailed off quietly. She then shook her head as if ridding her mind of something bad and winked. "Maybe you'll find yourself a boyfriend."

"Luna!" Meyrin mock glared at her sister. "You know that stuff's just a waste of time!" True…Meyrin thought chasing after boys was a distraction and useless. She never thought it necessary to even bother with it. Sure…many had found her attractive…who wouldn't? She had shoulder length silky red hair which was usually tied up in pigtails and big gray eyes that showed all her emotions. Let's just say, Meyrin was beautiful in a cute and delicate way.

Luna…on the other hand was more outgoing and outspoken. She always tried to keep the atmosphere light and carefree…it was in her nature to do so. Meyrin stared at her sister, who had turned her attention to out the window. Her short, magenta hair that framed her face moved with the breeze that came from the slightly opened window. Her big violet eyes darted around, taking in all the sights. Luna was in some ways opposite to Meyrin. Meyrin's beauty was more delicate whereas Luna had a more charming look.

Suddenly, Luna started coughing violently. She took out a hanker-chief and covered her mouth. Acting quick, Meyrin grabbed her water and handed it to her sister who drank it immediately. She sent her sister a grateful look and sighed.

"Did you remember to bring your medicine?" Meyrin's question caused Luna to roll her eyes.

"Of course, Mey! You don't think I'd forget something as important as that? You worry too much…"

Meyrin shook her head at how her sister acted but smiled nonetheless. When Luna was a kid, she had been diagnosed with a type of lung disease where her lungs always seemed to be infected and irritated. The only treatment to take was expensive drugs, inhalers, and therapy from the doctor. Luna often coughed and was pretty weak after exercising. Fortunately, it wasn't contagious. But there had been times where she fainted or couldn't breathe due to the stress on her body. There was even a chance of death if she wasn't careful and didn't take care of herself. Despite these things, the girl never let the sickness bring her down. If anything, it was Meyrin who worried more about it than her sister. (AN: I'm sure there's some name for this kinda disease and there are certain symptoms, but I'm thinking about this off the top of my head and it might not be consistent with a real disease…ok onward!)

A small smile that was usually constant on Luna's face grew bigger as they exited the busy city and drove towards the more spacious street that led to the boarding school. Meyrin glanced out the window and saw a school with colonial styled buildings. It stood in a grassy valley with green hills not far. Meyrin looked farther and saw streets with quaint little shops and also residential areas not far. Overall, it wasn't bad…not bad at all.

Mrs. Gladys (she went by this instead of Dullindal to keep things simple) turned in the front passenger seat and gave a polite smile as the cab pulled up to the school.

"We're here…this is the Zaft Academy."

The sisters got out of the car in awe and stared up at the beautiful structures. The school looked more like a university. Meyrin found herself feeling intimidated by the atmosphere but brushed it off as Luna made comments of praise.

"It looks really nice. We can't thank you enough for giving us both scholarships…We probably wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Headmaster Dullindal gracious offer…"

Talia smiled lightly. "Don't worry about it. You are welcomed to Zaft on the scholarships because you deserve it. Now…let me show you to your room. Everyone should be in class now…we arrived in the middle of the school day." She turned to two people who worked there and addressed a middle aged man with gray hair. "Arthur please take their bags to the dorm…they will room in the room number 235."

The man nodded and got to work with their bags as Talia gestured for the two girls to follow her.

"Unfortunately, I do not have time to show you around…but this school is straightforward enough. You can find your way around by reading the maps or asking around. People here are generally nice and polite. I am sure there will be no exception with you girls." They walked through into a separate building marked the girls' dorm and entered. After walking up a flight of stairs to the second floor, Talia slowed down to their new home. She dug out a key and opened the door.

Luna and Meyrin stepped in and gapped in awe. The place a relatively huge for a high school dorm! There was a living room, which is where they were standing in, complete with a couch, a T.V., and a coffee table. Towards the back looked like a kitchen area with a table to the right of it, presumably where the meals were eaten. To the right was a bathroom and to the left were two rooms. Inside had two beds each. The place was also decorated nicely with lots of light shining through the window next to the table.

"Wow…" Meyrin breathed as she examined the place. This wasn't what she expected. Heck…a few months ago she never even thought she would be in a place like this. It was amazing how quickly life can turn directions. She learned that not too long ago with the unexpected and tragic events that took place.

"I'm glad you like it. Please feel free to relax and unpack. Your schedules and other information are in the folders on the coffee table. You can explore the school…your classes start tomorrow…I'm sure you will meet your roommates sooner or later. They are Lacus Clyne and Cagalli Yula Athha. Both are in your grade, Luna…12th right? And Meyrin you are a year younger so that makes you in 11th, correct?"

Both girls nodded.

"Ok…uh…Luna, about your situation…would you like-"

Talia was cut off by the older Hawke sister. "Um, actually…would it be ok if you didn't mention my sickness to anyone? I don't want people to judge me…"

Talia paused for a bit and stared at the girl who looked uncomfortable. "I guess it can be kept secret…but if you feel in pain or weak, I want you to go to the nurse. She knows about your situation."

"Thank you." Luna bowed and smiled brightly, the sadness that was in her eyes before disappeared.

"Well I'll be seeing you around…after all; I may be your teacher. Take care."

The sisters thanked their escort again and sighed as the door shut closed after Arthur and his assistant put their bags down.

"Was that a good idea, Luna? What if you have a problem and no one is there to help you cuz they don't know you're sick?"

Luna brushed off the comment. "I can take care of myself, Mey…I mean…I carry my medicine with me everywhere. And it's not like I'm going to do any strenuous exercising."

Meyrin looked hesitant. "If you say so…"

"Great! Now let's unpack…there are two rooms but each already has one bed occupied…so I guess we won't be sharing rooms."

"It's ok…it's just next door."

Meyrin picked up her bags and went to closer room which had a theme of pink and white. Her roommate sure seemed girly…but not in a bad way of course. Meyrin considered herself to be rather girly. Glancing at the other bed, she saw pink and red bed sheets. On a desk were little cute stationery sets and knickknacks. _This girl has some cute stuff in here…_

Smiling a bit, she got to work and started emptying out her clothes in the provided drawers and closet.

While Meyrin worked in her new room, Luna entered the other one which had a color scheme of various shades of green. Her roommate's side looked slightly disarray but not completely messy. Luna didn't mind this…she wasn't really meticulous either, unlike Meyrin. Walking around, she noticed that her roommate must really like soccer and tennis. How'd she know? Well…there were tennis rackets in the corner and soccer posters on the wall. Despite the fact that Luna was sick and only could do limited amounts of exercise, she still was very fond of sports. Not exactly a tom-boy, but not girly either, Luna decided that she would be able to share her interests with her new roommate…whoever it would be.

_**-+-+-+Scene Change-+-+-+**_

A soft breeze danced by, making a girl with short blonde hair close her eyes in content. Classes had just ended so she sat on a grassy hill that overlooked the Zaft Academy. This girl, Cagalli Yula Athha, smiled slightly as she lay back on the grass while staring at the clouds in the sky. She wore a pair of tan shorts and a green loose shirt that still showed her figure.

"Hey there."

Cagalli gasped and sat up quickly, startled with voice. Her amber eyes narrowed slightly when she saw it was her best friend, who was also her twin brother's best friend, Athrun Zala. He wore a green soccer jersey and black shorts. The blue haired boy was 17, just like Cagalli and had the most enchanting emerald eyes that anyone had ever seen. Too bad Cagalli was too stubborn to act on her feelings. The tom-boyish girl tried to push away her feelings in favor of being buddies…just like they had always been. Cagalli and Kira, her twin brother, were the children of one Uzumi Athha, a wealthy business who owned the Orb Tech Company. Athrun was the son of Patrick and Lenore Zala. They owned a company called Genesis Inc, which rivaled Orb Tech. Although they came from rivaling families, the three still had a strong friendship that no one could break apart.

"Athrun! You scared me!" Cagalli mock glared, as her friend sat down and started picking at the grass. _Geez, I think my heart rate is picking up…Athrun! Argh you always have this effect on me!_

"I was looking for you. We have soccer practice in thirty minutes and I wanted to know if you wanted come and watch." Athrun then playfully shoved her in the shoulder. "You could give the guys pointers like last time."

Cagalli grinned. "I guess so. Tennis practice is canceled so I have time. Plus…your team has to work on their footwork drills."

Athrun nodded and smiled at his long time friend. He had known Cagalli and Kira since they were five, when their parents went to business parties and brought their children along. He remembered when he first met them…

…_**flashback…**_

A five year old Athrun, dressed in a little tuxedo wondered around the ballroom, which was filled with people dressed in fancy, high-class clothes. He had walked away from his parents, bored of their "important" talk with other wealthy business people.

Pouting a bit, he looked around and a flash of yellow caught his attention. Not far, were a girl and boy, around his age, also dressed up while sitting at a table. He walked closer, his interest picking up.

Athrun froze when he saw the girl's attention turn to him. She grinned happily and waved.

"Hello! Come over here! We have chocolates and cakes!"

Athrun smiled and ran over to the table…the thought of sweets making his mouth water.

He sat down and turned to observe the two. The girl had short blonde hair with amber eyes that reminded him of caramel. The boy had brown hair and violet eyes. He seemed shy but still welcomed him with a smile.

"I'm Cagalli and this is my brother Kira! Who're you?" Cagalli grabbed a spoonful of cake and plopped it in her mouth.

"I'm A-Athrun….Athrun Zala."

The boy named Kira nodded and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Athrun shook his hand and found himself comfortable around the timid and gentle boy.

"Have some chocolate!" The girl…Cagalli yelled happily. She seemed to be full of life and the sugar was adding to her spirited personality. Athrun found himself smiling widely.

She grabbed his hand and placed a piece of chocolate in it. "Try it! It's really good." Cagalli emphasized her point by grabbing her own piece and eating it. She then took another and shoved it into Kira's mouth. The poor boy made a muffled protest but swallowed it anyways.

The three ate their sweets in happiness and got to know each other like five year olds would. They learned all about each other's favorite colors and foods, as well as their parents. They were oblivious to the rivalry between the families.

"Athrun!"

The said boy turned his head to find his father and mother. His father had a stern look on his face but his mother was smiling gently.

"Kira! Cagalli!" Both turned their heads and smiled as they saw their father, Uzumi.

"Daddy!" They cried happily and started talking about their new friend, Athrun.

Uzumi gave Athrun a smile. "My children seem to have taken a liking to you. I hope they did not…overwhelm you. They tend to do that." He winked as his children burst into mock protest.

Athrun shyly stood. "N-no…they are my friends now…I mean…if that's ok..."

Uzumi laughed happily. "Of course it is!"

Patrick Zala decided to intervene. "Athha, how nice to see you. You remember my wife, Lenore."

The pretty woman smiled and walked forward with her husband towards the owner of Orb Tech. She held no contempt toward him, unlike her husband, who always had a short temper.

"Ahh! Patrick...Lenore! How are you? It's been a while."

"Yes it had…I hope you managing well. It must be hard to raise your children. I am so very sorry about-" Lenore said this sincerely but was cut off.

"Lenore, don't worry about us! We're fine…aren't we kids?"

The twins cheered happily and continued eating.

"Well...it was nice talking to you. But we must be going. Come on, Athrun." Patrick said stiffly. Lenore grabbed her son's hand and said a polite good bye.

"Bye Athrun!" Kira said while waving.

"See ya later!" Cagalli shouted after.

Athrun looked over his shoulder and waved. He smiled widely, unaware at his father's mumbled complaints. He had two new friends…

…**end of flashback…**

Athrun had seen Kira and Cagalli at other functions and business parties over the years and gotten to know them better. The three were inseparable at those events and even exchanged phone numbers and emails. They were overjoyed when they found out that all three would attend the Zaft Academy.

"Athrun! Look at the time! You're gonna be late for practice and Mwu's gonna get annoyed." Cagalli's voice broke into his thoughts.

Athrun laughed. "You know Mwu won't do that. He's an understanding coach." He got up and dusted his shorts as Cagalli did the same. A mischievous look crossed his face.

Cagalli stretched as she stood and got ready to walk toward the soccer field. She was startled when someone tackled her.

"Athrun! What do you think you're doing!" Cagalli screamed as she rolled down the hill with her best friend, pieces of grass getting stuck everywhere. They landed with Athrun on top and a blushing Cagalli on the bottom. Athrun, being oblivious as he was, didn't take notice of this. (AN: Sadly, Athrun doesn't like Cagalli…YET! Key word…YET...)

The blue-haired boy laughed and got off the blonde girl who was trying desperately to make her blush go away.

"You! Why did you do that?" Cagalli screamed, trying to hide her embarrassment. Athrun affected her too much.

"Well…it was a fun and faster way to get down the hill." Athrun got up and offered her a hand.

Cagalli took it hesitantly and was pulled up to her feet. The two walked side by side towards the soccer field. Cagalli occasionally punched his arm playfully when he teased her. The two walked unaware of how close they were…both were completely comfortable and familiar with each other. Nothing could break this friendship up…or so it seems.

_**-+-+-+Scene Change-+-+-+**_

"Mey! Are you done yet? It's been two hours!" Luna called out from where she was lounging on the sofa. Her roommates had yet to return and she was getting tired of waiting. She wanted to explore the place! _If I have to wait any longer, I think I'll start to grow white hairs! _

"I'm still unpacking one more bag. It'll take 15 minutes!" Meyrin called back from her room. She liked everything neat and tidy, while Luna just threw everything in the drawers and closets.

Luna sighed. _Yeah right…15 minutes to her means an hour in regular time…_

She closed her eyes and the memory of how their life used to be flashed before her. Luna had a pained look on her face as she remembered how happy and…secure they were. Their parents were so loving and kind…She remembered how they used to go on family picnics…how they used to… Luna decided not to think about the past. _I can't dwell on those memories. They'll never come back…just like my parents. I have to look toward the future…Meyrin would literally break down if she knew how sad I am…I have to be cheerful…_

Luna got up and walked toward the soccer field, where she saw some people going towards. _That looks interesting…_

"Mey? I'm gonna go out first. There's a soccer field out there…you can see it from here. How about I meet you there? It's getting kinda stuffy in here and I think fresh air will do me some good."

Meyrin went to the doorway of her room with a concerned look on her face. "I donno….are you sure you'll be ok?"

"Mey!" Luna gave an exasperated sigh. "I'm older than you! I think I can take care of myself…don't stress, ok? I'll wait for you out there. I have my inhaler and the pills too."

"Alright…I'm sorry, sis. It's just that…with what's happened…"

"Don't think about that, ok? Just focus on the future. Everything will be ok." Luna put her shoes on, gave her sister a pat on the head and walked out.

The dormitory halls were deserted, much to Luna's surprise. _I guess it's cuz everyone is in the main building…_

She exited the dorms and walked towards the direction of the soccer field. It was a sunny day with a nice breeze so Luna found herself enjoying the refreshing walk. The path towards the field was not hard to find. As she got closer, she noticed a group of people gathering, all wearing green jerseys. _Hmm…must be practice. Man…I haven't had time to see people play sports in so long! I can't wait to see their skills…Zaft Academy is noted for their outstanding academic scores, wealthy students, and their star soccer and tennis teams. Hah! I guess reading that handbook in the cab gave me some information to think about…_

Luna was so caught up in her thinking that she failed to notice the shouts of warning.

_**-+-+-+Scene Change-+-+-+**_

Cagalli and Athrun walked onto the field and was greeted by Kira Athha (AN: In this fic, he takes Cagalli's last name), Shinn Asuka, and Auel Nieder. The other team members were on the grass stretching while their coach, Mwu held a clipboard and cracked light-hearted jokes at them.

Since Kira and Athrun were the best on the team and showed great potential, both were co-captains. Shinn's skill wasn't too far behind but he still needed work on the mental part of the game…such as controlling his emotions and strategizing. Auel was around Shinn's level but had an arrogant attitude. His friends learned to see around the attitude and that he was actually a good person.

"Hey Athrun! Cagalli…I take it there's no tennis practice?" Kira asked as they walked towards the team.

"Nope…got canceled. I get to watch you all today."

Shinn snorted. "I'm jumping in joy." He said sarcastically and dodged a fist that Cagalli aimed to his arm.

It was no secret that the two had a weird friendship. They started off on the wrong foot but became friends later. Both were extremely stubborn and their personalities clashed. Over time, Cagalli and Shinn came to a mutual agreement to be acquaintances, but that turned to friendship as they got to know each other. After all…they had the same friends. This didn't stop the two from teasing each other.

"Oi...oi! No fighting now…I wanna start practice." Auel got in between the two.

Cagalli stuck her tongue out and Shinn rolled his eyes. Athrun just smiled in amusement while Kira looked around.

"Where's Lacus?" He asked as the others snickered.

"Miss your girlfriend already, Kira?" Auel asked with a grin.

Kira scratched his head. "Well…yeah…why wouldn't I?"

"Maybe cuz you saw her in class an hour ago…" Shinn said dryly.

Cagalli laughed. "She said she needed to go to the dorm first and then she'd come here.

"Hey you kids! You gonna stand there all day? I'm not getting any younger waiting for you!" Mwu's cheerful voice called out to them. The soccer coach and also science teacher grinned at his team. He had been attached to the group of kids and often found himself joking around with them. The young coach motioned for them to start stretching.

"Ok…after stretching, I want you all to take out the soccer balls and practice passing. The last game showed our weakness in it."

Cagalli took her seat on the grass and was greeted by a few of the other team members who respected her as a player. When Cagalli was younger, she played soccer like Kira. She was actually better than most of the team…all except Athrun, Kira, Shinn, and Auel, of course. She could have been better with more training but Cagalli found that she liked tennis just as much. Nothing was more satisfying that swinging at a ball with all your might and whacking it over to the opponent. She loved the intense feeling of competing. Cagalli was the star player on the tennis team, as her brother and best friend were the stars on the soccer team.

Shinn and Auel paired up and started passing the ball back and forth with practiced precision.

"Oi! I know you can kick harder than that, Shinn!" Auel mocked. "My grandma could do better!"

"Shut up, Auel! You're grandma could do better than a lot…she was a freaking weight lifter!" Shinn ran forward and kicked the ball with all his strength.

Auel, realizing that he couldn't block it in time, dived out of the way. It soared straight towards an unsuspecting girl with short magenta hair. The girl didn't even acknowledge their cries to move out of the way. She seemed to be too deep in thought.

"**_Watch out!_**!" Shinn screamed, getting the attention of the whole team.

It was too late…the ball smacked right into the girls stomach, making her double over.

Shinn paled. _Crap…_

_**-+-+-+Scene Change-+-+-+**_

"**_Watch out!" _**

Luna snapped out of her daze when she heard the scream. Her eyes widened when she felt a pain in her stomach and the wind knocked out of her lungs. She kneeled over and started coughing. _Urgh...this isn't good…my illness makes this worse! _

Her coughing never ceased and she was only vaguely aware of people surrounding her.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright? Shinn! You idiot! What did you do!" A feminine voice said.

"She's coughing a lot…did you kick the ball that hard?" Another voice asked.

Luna felt tears pick up in here eyes. Her lungs were weak enough as it was.

"W-water..." she managed to gasp out.

"Kira! Get my bottle...it's in the bag"

Someone held her head gently and put the bottle to her mouth. She took the water in greedily and sighed. The coughing went away.

Luna looked up to see a blonde girl, as well as four other boys surrounding her. She saw the other group standing not far away. Apparently, the coach has instructed them not to crowd her. He walked up.

"Miss…are you ok? I'm sorry…my student kicked the ball too hard…"

Luna sat on the grass and blinked. "Uh…it's ok. I guess it was my fault I didn't pay attention to my surroundings."

The blonde girl sat next to her. "Are you sure you're ok? You were coughing for a long time…"

Luna's eyes widened. She couldn't let them know about her sickness. She laughed nervously.

"Uh…I think I just...er…choked…"

A boy with messy black hair and red eyes sat down too. He had a guilty expression on his face and Luna could guess he was the one who kicked the ball.

"Listen…sorry about that…"

Luna smiled cheerfully, making the people around her startled. She sure recovered fast.

"It's ok! It was partly my fault too…don't worry about it."

Luna studied the people around her. The boy who she just talked to was pretty cute. His black hair messily framed his face and it made him look kinda…tough but still adorable. Luna's cheeks turned red in embarrassment. What was she thinking! There was no way she was just checking out the guy! _Get a hold on yourself! _

She distracted herself by looking at the blonde girl. She was actually very pretty but still tom-boyish looking.

"Well…I'll introduce myself! I'm Cagalli Yula Athha." She smiled at Luna, who was somewhat shocked at her outgoing personality.

"I'm Kira…her twin brother." The boy with brown hair said. He seemed nice enough as he offered her a small smile. _Kinda shy…_

"I'm Athrun Zala…nice to meet you." The boy with blue-hair and green eyes said. Luna looked at him. He was cute but she didn't really get butterflies around him.

"The name's Auel Neider." A boy with light-blue hair grinned and extended his hand. Luna took it and smiled back.

She turned to the black-haired boy and waited his name. He avoided eye contact. Cagalli hit him in the shoulder.

"Tell her your name!" She hissed.

He glared at her and then looked up. "Shinn…Shinn Asuka."

Luna tilted her head to the side…he seemed to be afraid to look at her. S_trange…he still looks guilty too…_

"Nice to meet all of you…I'm Lunamaria Hawke…Luna is fine though." She tried to stand but almost stumbled. Luckily, someone was there to support her.

"Thank you, Shinn…"

He didn't reply. Athrun and Cagalli exchanged looks.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you're practice….uh…Mr..." Luna said to Mwu.

"Mwu…just call me Mwu. Eh…it's no problem. Are you sure, you're ok?"

"Of course." Luna opened her mouth to say more but was stopped when she heard a familiar voice.

"**_LUNA!" _**

Auel's eyes widened as he was knocked over.

Luna's eyes widened as she saw her frantic sister standing in front of her…oblivious to the fact that she literally ran someone over.

Everyone else's eyes widened as they saw the scene in front of them.

"Are you ok! I saw it all happen from the window. **_HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? _**Are you hurt? How's your breathing? Did you take your--"

"**_MEYRIN!" _**the said girl was silenced by her sister's voice. "I'm ok….sheesh…I drank water and everything is fine. Don't panic…take deep breathes."

Meyrin sighed in relief…but jumped a mile when someone screamed behind her.

"_**What's your problem!" **_

Meyrin turned to see an infuriated boy behind her.

"**_Excuse me?" _**She said with a raised eyebrow.

"You crazy girl! You just knocked into me! What the hell's wrong with you?" Auel shouted. Kira and Athrun moved towards him to make sure he wouldn't do anything irrational.

Meyrin sighed. "Sorry…geez…it was an accident! I was worried for my sister!"

Auel glared. "Clumsy girl…you have no coordination at all!"

Meyrin narrowed her eyes. She ignored her sister's pleas for her to calm down.

"I said it was an accident! What more do you want? A written apology! Geez! People like you should be slapped! Yelling at people in public is rude!"

"Mey…stop. Calm down…" Luna tried to stop her sister from lunging at the boy.

"**_I_** should be slapped! You really are crazy! Girls like you have no manners at all!" Auel said. Athrun and Kira were now holding him back. "You have no cute qualities at all! Just an ugly, old bat!"

Meyrin knocked off Luna's hand from her shoulder and walked forward. Before anyone could do anything…

_**SLAP! **_

Everyone stared at Auel's red cheek. His eyes widened and then narrowed.

"You bitch…"

"Oh my! What's going on here?" Everyone turned to see a pretty…no…beautiful girl with pink hair and blue eyes walk towards them.

"Lacus…" Kira said while smiling. He knew she could calm them down…and they needed a peacemaker soon or things would turn into an all out brawl.

Lacus Clyne, daughter of Sigel Clyne, the owner of Clyne Studios, walked up to the group with a confused look.

"Meyrin? Why do you look so mad? What did I miss?"

Luna looked at her sister questioningly. "You two met?"

Meyrin took a deep breath and counted to ten. After she calmed down, she sent Auel one last glare before looking at her sister.

"She is one of our roommates. I was finishing unpacking when she walked in."

Cagalli put two and two together. "Hey…that means I'm your new roommate too!"

"Wow…what a coincidence." Luna muttered.

Lacus walked forward into the group. "I hope you guys aren't fighting."

Auel and Meyrin looked away guiltily.

"Well…both of you please stop…it's attracting a lot of attention…pretty soon, the teachers might come out. Why don't we start anew?" Lacus said gently.

Kira smiled and went to his girlfriend. He loved how she could handle any situation with her calm and gentle personality.

Meyrin crossed her arms and Luna sighed. "Don't be like that, Mey…here I'll introduce everyone."

When Luna got to introducing Auel, both glared and didn't say anything. The others sighed.

"This day was interesting…" Athrun mumbled. "But we need to start practice…I think the team's getting impatient. It was nice talking to you, Luna and Meyrin." With that he walked back with the others following. And yes…Auel was still sulking.

Shinn mumbled a quick apology to Luna. She smiled brightly and nodded to him.

Cagalli and Lacus stayed behind.

"So…we're rooming together!" Lacus said happily. "That's great…why don't we watch the practice and get to know each other?"

Luna and Meyrin glanced at each other.

"Sure…why not?"

…_**end of Chapter…**_

**Note: Alright! First chapter done! Sorry for the OOCness…and also…Athrun's mother's name is Lenore, right? Please correct me if I'm wrong. thanks!**


	2. Getting to Know You

**Note: Hey I'm back and very sorry for not updating sooner. But it couldn't be helped…I've been busy. This 17 page chapter should satisfy you for the time being. Lol I really am sorry though. Anyways…please read and review and thanks for the one from the last chapter too! The reviews really motivate me to write. Thanks again! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny.**

The soccer field of Zaft Academy was occupied with their star team during practice. As the boys did drills and ran laps, several students, mainly girls, came to watch. Sure…soccer was an interesting sport…but that wasn't their only reason for watching. The reason was that the most popular, smartest, athletic, not to mention richest boys played on the team. Athrun, Kira, Shinn, and Auel were the center of attention as the girls cheered and giggled. Not far from the giggling and rather annoying bunch, sat four very pretty girls, immersed in a conversation. Two, the blonde and pink haired ones, were popular, smart, and generally easy to talk to. They weren't snobs either, which added to their appeal. The other two, the red heads, who were new at the school, seemed to catch the eyes of a few curious people, mainly guys. They wondered who the two new beauties were and how they befriended Cagalli Yula Athha and Lacus Clyne so soon…it was utterly impossible!

The four girls took no notice of the whispers and cheering as they got to know each other.

"So what brings you here to Zaft Academy? Why did you move?" Lacus asked pleasantly.

Luna and Cagalli were staring at the soccer practice…both extremely interested and caught up in the training, rather than the boys, unlike the many giggling girls that went to watch. It was obvious that they were both sports oriented and Meyrin smiled at how happy her sister was watching them play.

She decided to answer the question, but hesitated first, trying to figure out how to explain their reason for going there. She felt a pain in her chest whenever she thought about the accident.

"Uh…the reason why we're here is because our parents-"

She was cut off my Luna, who had been paying attention to their conversation.

"-wanted us to go to a good school. They heard all about this academy and wanted the best for us."

Meyrin shot her sister a confused glance. _Why did she cut me off when I was about to tell them? _

Lacus smiled. "I see. So, what do your parents do? They must own some great company…or maybe they're famous? Most people who go here come from families of great prestige and wealth." She didn't say this in a snotty fashion but more like she was stating a fact.

Cagalli, who stopped muttering under her breathe about better practice drills, made a face.

"You won't believe how stuck up some people are. They think they own the world."

Luna smiled softly with a far away look on her face. "My mom said that once…she was very energetic. You remind me of her, Cagalli."

The blonde haired girl blushed in embarrassment at the compliment, but then looked confused.

"Was?"

Luna snapped out of her daze. "Excuse me?"

"You said was…your mom **_was_** energetic? What happened? Did she stop, somehow?"

The magenta haired girl's eyes widened and she laughed nervously. "Opps! I mean **_is. _**My mom **_is_** energetic."

Meyrin sighed and decided to answer Lacus's question to avoid anymore suspicion because of Luna's slip of her tongue. "My mom is an artist. She owned an art studio and my dad was a computer engineer."

Lacus nodded, looking interested at what she was saying. "That's so amazing! I wish that I could be artistic!"

Cagalli almost snorted. "You are!" She then turned to the sisters who looked curious. "Lacus has the best voice in this school. She's good enough to be famous…which she practically is. Her dad owns Clyne Studios, the recording company."

Lacus looked modest. "I'm not that great."

"I bet you are." Meyrin joked as she winked. "I can't wait to hear you sing. You must be really good. I heard all about Clyne Studios on T.V and how it has the most famous singers making records with them."

"What about you? I bet you're good at something too!" Luna asked Cagalli with a grin as Lacus smiled prettily at Meyrin's compliment.

The blonde girl couldn't help but grin back. "I play tennis. It's perfect for me! A sport where you can whack a ball with all your might and no one cares. It's a nice way to let out your frustrations. Oh…and I'm not bad at soccer either…but of course I'm not as good as Kira, Athrun, Shinn, or Auel. The rest, I can beat!" She jokingly threw a fist in the air as if she was cheering.

Luna smiled. "I wish I could play too. I love sports. I always used to go watch them with my dad. We both love the same teams." She couldn't help but mention that. She was often told that she resembled her dad in more ways than one and Luna took pride in knowing that. He was a wonderful person.

"You should try out! I'm sure you'll make it!" Cagalli's eyes got bright and she spoke excitedly. The magenta haired girl laughed nervously and shrank back to get more space from her new friend's hyper behavior.

"Er…I guess, maybe."

Meyrin gave Luna and pointed look causing the girl to sigh. The younger Hawke sister was worried that the strain of exercising would put too much stress on her body, causing her illness to get worse. Luna looked away from her in shame, feeling like she had become a burden. _Why do I always make her worry more than she should?_

Suddenly, a voice shouted, "Heads up!"

All four girls turned to see a soccer ball making its way towards them. Athrun had been the one to yell the warning. Meyrin's eyes widened as she ducked down, afraid of getting hurt. Lacus did the same thing except with practiced grace. She and Cagalli came here often and she was used to soccer balls randomly aimed her way.

Cagalli grinned and stood up while anticipating its position. Luna just sat and watched, not really scared of getting hit.

The ball made its way and Cagalli intercepted it by bouncing it on her knee with ease. She skillfully caught it after it rebounded up. Some of the guys on the team grinned, namely Kira and Athrun, while the other, less great players looked at her in awe. She could handle the ball better than they could!

"Nice catch, Athha!" Shinn yelled from the field. Even though they had their differences, he still respected her skills in his favorite sport.

The blonde girl jokingly saluted before handing the ball to a startled Luna.

"Er…"

"Try kicking it to them." she explained simply. "I can tell you like sports. You seem really excited when you're watching."

The magenta haired girl took the ball hesitantly and stood, causing everyone to look at her. A few girls from the giggling group that watched the guys pointed and started whispering. They looked at her with eager expressions, as if hoping she would make a fool out of herself.

She started to get nervous but was encouraged when Meyrin stood as well and patted her back.

"Go on! Show them how great you are, sis!" She winked as Lacus nodded in agreement.

Luna looked down at the field and for some reason made eye contact with Shinn, who was staring at her with an unreadable expression. Quickly clearing her mind, she tossed the ball in the air, kneed it up like Cagalli had done, and with smooth turn, kicked the ball into the field. This might not have seemed like much, but doing it on bleachers made the move impressive. Out of all the girls they had seen, only Cagalli could do something like that and look graceful while doing it. The giggling girls looked miffed.

Athrun intercepted the ball and yelled, "Thanks." before motioning for everyone to resume their practice. They snapped out of their daze and continued playing. Mwu caught the girls' attention and gave them thumbs up while grinning.

Cagalli smiled. "That was good! Where did you learn to kick like that?"

Luna scratched her head and looked modest. Meyrin laughed and answered the question for her, pride evident in her voice.

"Our dad always used to play with her. They would just play one on one all the time."

The blonde girl nodded. "Your dad must be a good teacher then. But it's sad though…we don't have a girl's soccer team. Not enough talent…most the girls here don't want anything to do with sports that aren't…uh…girly." She made a face as Lacus giggled.

"It's somewhat true. But I won't lie. I'm not very good at sports. I prefer singing."

Meyrin nodded her head in agreement. "I'm with you on that one. Luna has all the athletic genes…I'm more of an artist."

"Really?"

Now it was Luna's turn to brag for her sister, although she did it in a joking manner.

"Meyrin's great at drawing! You should see her sketch book. She won the art contest at our old school and her work was displayed with honors."

Cagalli looked impressed. "I can't draw to save my life."

"No worries! I can't play soccer **_or _**tennis to save my life." They started laughing, causing others to look in their direction.

A voice cut into their conversation. "Practice is over. You girls ready to go?

The turned to see Kira, who had spoken, Athrun, Shinn, and Auel standing at the bottom of the bleachers, all looking worn but relaxed. Auel glared momentarily at Meryin, who returned the gesture while crossing her arms. Luna sighed and shook her head at her sister's behavior.

Lacus stood up as the other girls followed suit. "Why don't you all go back and shower and we can meet at the café."

"Sounds good to me." Cagalli said as she hopped off the bleachers while resembling a cheerful child. Kira moved and helped Lacus, who had changed out of her school uniform and was wearing a light blue summer dress and white sandals with a short heel. She smiled gratefully at his sweet gesture and allowed him to help her down.

"That's so nice." Meyrin said, forgetting her glaring contest against Auel to stare at the couple.

"That's what boyfriends are for." Lacus joked as she winked at Kira who looked amused.

"Ohh, you're going out?" Luna asked with a curious expression. The group started walking towards the dorms. Many of the giggling girls tried to get the guys' attention while the gawking guys tried to get the four girls', but it all proved useless

"Yup! They're the perfect couple too. Many people aren't really happy with it though." Cagalli said as she threw both her arms around her brother and Lacus's shoulders while walking in between them. They stumbled under her sudden weight but regained their balance. Kira rolled his eyes as Athrun joined in on the teasing.

"Yeah…Cagalli's right. Kira and Lacus are wanted by half the student body. Who wouldn't want Ms. President of the senior class slash singer extraordinaire as their girlfriend? And what about Mr. Soccer captain slash one of the top kids in the class as their boyfriend?"

"That's **_co-captain, _**Athrun. If half the school's girls want me then the other half wants you. I saw that sophomore giving you that box of chocolates the other day."

The others laughed as Athrun mumbled some thing about that girl thanking him for tutoring her in math. Only the girls noticed that Cagalli was glaring at the ground.

Meyrin decided to change the subject. "So er…you all have a lot of people crushing on you?"

Shinn shrugged. "A lot of it has to do with the fact that our families own big companies and are rich." He didn't say this in a snotty fashion and Luna found herself strangely feeling lighthearted at the fact that those simpering fan girls didn't fool him.

"What does your family own then?"

The messy haired boy looked startled that she addressed him but regained his composure quickly.

"My parents and Auel's parents share an electronics company called Gundam's Co."

Luna's eyes widened. "Whoa. I always see those products in stores."

Shinn expected her to start gushing like all the other girls in the school who tried to get with him just for his money, but was surprised when Luna smiled softly.

"You must be interested in electronics then?"

The boy nodded, the quiet part of his personality showing. He was unaware that the others had stopped talking and were listening in on them with interest. Shinn was usually obnoxious and liked to tease people he first met. He often wore his tough guy façade to scare off any unwanted fan girls. But right now, he was actually acting relatively nice towards the magenta haired girl.

"That's cool. I'm not really good with stuff like that. Meyrin is though…she's really skilled at computers."

Auel snorted at this comment, causing the younger Hawke sister to narrow her eyes.

"What? You don't think I'm good with computers?"

The light blue haired boy smirked arrogantly. "No…I **_don't _**think you're good with computers. Someone as ugly and annoying as you couldn't possibly know how to work one."

"Auel…." Shinn said this in a warning tone. He didn't understand why he was being so hostile towards Meyrin. He usually wasn't like this. Shinn had known Auel ever since their parents decided to merge their companies when they were kids. They got along great when they first met. Shinn's quiet but rough personality balanced well with Auel's outgoing and somewhat arrogant one. Shinn joked more often and lightened up while Auel learned the limits of his arrogance. Only now was Shinn thoroughly confused by his friend's behavior.

Meyrin's cheeks turned red in anger and was about to reply but Lacus cut her off.

"Ohh look! There's the dorm. We'll meet you guys at the café in thirty minutes ok?"

Everyone sighed in relief thankful that Lacus had once again avoided a fight. The girls walked towards the dormitories on the right while the guys went to the left. Cagalli and Athrun lagged behind.

"That was a nice catch today at practice. You're controlling skills amaze me, Miss Athha."

Athrun grinned at Cagalli who looked away trying to hide her blush at his compliment.

"Luna was good too." She mumbled quietly, trying to sound nonchalant.

The blue haired boy nodded. "Yeah she was…but you'll always be our number one soccer girl." He winked and waved before running to catch up with Kira, Shinn and Auel.

Cagalli stood and watched him go, a small smile playing on her features. That was why she liked Athrun…he could be so sweet without trying. _Too bad he doesn't do it intentionally…_

_**-+-+-+Scene Change-+-+-+-**_

The girls entered their dorm in good spirits. Cagalli set down her backpack and stretched.

"So who's rooming with me?" she asked the sisters while everyone filed into the living room.

"Well…gathering from your personalities I can guess that the green room with a bunch of soccer and tennis posters is yours?" Luna said with a grin. The blonde girl faked surprise.

"How'd you know!"

"I'm smart like that." Luna said as she lounged on the sofa "So that means that we're rooming buddies."

"Nice terminology." Meyrin piped up as she walked around the living room examining various things. She only had time to unpack and didn't have a chance to observe her new home.

"Things seem to have worked out. I can tell that both of you share interests and I'm sure that Meyrin and I will get along great too." Lacus said this as she went to the kitchen and opened their refrigerator. "Oh yeah. Usually, we go to the dining hall for major meals, like lunch and dinner. But we sometimes cook here too. You're welcome to take anything from the fridge. Cagalli and I always share food. We can all contribute too."

Meyrin smiled gratefully. "That's a good idea. Knowing how much Luna eats…"

"Hey!" the magenta haired girl had a look of protest.

"Anyways," Lacus interrupted smoothly. She was getting good at evading arguments. "You'll be starting classes tomorrow. Since Luna is in our grade, we can show her around. But Meyrin's a junior. We need to find someone to help her."

Cagalli, who had somehow grabbed a tennis ball and was now tossing it around, waved off that worry with her free hand.

"We could always get Stellar or Fllay. They wouldn't mind showing her around. Heck, Auel's in her grade too."

"**_What!" _**Meyrin sat up straighter, a look of fury on her face. "I don't want that arrogant bastard to show me around! I'd rather do it myself!"

Luna laughed nervously. Meyrin was usually shy and reserved. Why was that Auel guy affecting her so much? Then again…no one had ever insulted her like that before.

"Er…so uh…where are we all meeting again?" she asked throwing a warning glance at her sister to stop getting angry.

"It's a café called the Comfort Café. Our group always goes there to hang out. It has coffee and sweets, also sandwiches and stuff. Lots of students go there, you see, it's close to the school located in this plaza where there's little shops. It's on Zaft Avenue, a place meant for the students to go to." Cagalli stopped tossing the tennis ball and stood up.

"We should get going soon. The guys should be done showering."

Meyrin stood and walked up to the door, her hand was on the knob when she was shocked by a loud knock. Shrugging, she pulled open the door and was nearly blinded by the bright flash that came. Still seeing stars, Meyrin stumbled back into Lacus and rubbed her eyes.

"What the--"

"Hi there!" Peeping from behind the camera, a pretty girl with short flared out brown hair and teal eyes smiled brightly at a dazed Meyrin and confused Luna. She held a camera that hung from her neck and wore a shirt that had a smiley face on it with "Smile for the Camera!" printed on.

Cagalli stepped forward and sighed. "You need to stop doing that, Milly. You're gonna blind someone one day."

"You're no fun." the girl named Milly pouted as she walked into the room and extended her hand to Luna.

"You must be the new roommates Cagalli and Lacus were talking about. I'm Miriallia Haww. But you can call me Milly. Nice to meet you and sorry about the flash."

"It's ok." Meyrin said as she shook her hand after Luna did. "I'm Meyrin Hawke, and this is my older sister Lunamaria."

"Luna for short!" the said girl piped up cheerfully.

"Milly lives next door. She's a senior too but rooms with two junior girls named Fllay and Stellar. The ones we mentioned from before." Lacus explained and then added to Miriallia. "We're on our way to meet the guys at the café. Would you like to join us?"

The said girl grinned and nodded. "I'll be able to get more pictures for my collection."

Cagalli rolled her eyes as they all stepped out and made their way down the hall.

"Milly's the star photographer and journalist in our school news paper. As you can see, she loves to take pictures. After all…her mom and dad own Orb's most popular and respected newspaper."

Milly ginned. "You're too kind, Miss Athha."

The blonde girl bowed and everyone started laughing.

"Let's get going then." Cagalli said as they walked out the door. Luna abruptly turned and ran back into the room saying about forgetting something. Seconds later, she emerged with a small purse. Meyrin gave a knowing look and no one thought anything of it. They didn't know that she had to run inside to grab her medicine.

The group made their way out of the dorms while talking and joking. Cagalli, Lacus, and Milly pointed out certain places for the sisters and enjoyed playing tour guide. Milly paused every now and then to take pictures while shouting in triumph every time she got the "perfect shot." They walked to the front of the school and showed the security guard their school IDs to let him know that they were leaving the school. After some explaining that Luna and Meyrin were new and didn't receive their IDs yet, the group made its way down the street towards Zaft Avenue.

It was a sunny day with a slight breeze, the perfect weather to hang out. Cars droves by and people walked around the little shops, stopping to talk to their friends and acquaintances. A few times, the three girls who were familiar with the place, greeted some friends they knew.

The reached a cozy looking café and walked in to find that Athrun, Kira, Shinn, and Auel were already seated and waiting for them. The girls went to join them.

"Took you long enough." Auel said with a grin. All the girls except Meyrin, who glared, rolled their eyes knowing that he wasn't serious or angry. Only Meyrin seemed to be affected by the comment.

"This place is nice. I guess you guys come here often?" Luna picked up a menu and started browsing for drinks with Meyrin. The others, having been there a lot, already knew what to get.

"Yeah, whenever we have free time, we just relax here." Kira explained as he gestured around the café. "Lots of other students come here too. It's a main meeting place for us."

A pretty woman in her thirties with her shoulder length black hair tied up in a pony tail walked up. She wore a red apron and had a notepad at hand.

"Hey kidos. What can I get you today?"

A chorus of greetings came out from the group.

"Hi Rose!"

"How's business?"

The woman named Rose smiled warmly. "Really hectic…this little café is getting more and more busy. I don't know how I can manage so many people. The other day, Jodie- you know the one who used to work here?- well she quit because she had to move away. But let's not talk about that. You all must be hungry like teens usually are. Ready to order?"

Everyone placed their orders of milkshakes and coffees and cakes. Rose exchanged a few words with each until she reached Meyrin and Luna.

"I don't believe I know you two. Are you new?"

"They just moved here." Athrun explained.

"Oh! That's lovely. I'm Rose, the owner of this place. I hope you like it here."

Luna and Meyrin smiled. "I'm Luna and this is my sister Meyrin."

Rose nodded and waved at the group before leaving to get their orders. It seemed like today was a day full of greetings for the two Hawke sisters and they got to know their new friends.

Cagalli took the liberty to explain to the guys about what she learned about Luna and Meyrin so they wouldn't have to repeat themselves.

"An artist, huh? That's cool." Shinn said before he took a drink from his chocolate milkshake.

Meyrin nodded. "My mom was really creative." She then turned to Athrun curiously. "What do your parents do? I know everyone else's except you.

The blue haired boy looked away from the scene of Cagalli trying to shove some cake down Kira's mouth (much like she did when she was younger) and turned to face the red head.

"My family owns Genesis Inc. That financial company with the big G as its logo." He answered her with a smile before turning his attention back to the twins. Kira looked like he was choking on the cake…either that or Cagalli was strangling him. Lacus tried helplessly to stop it…a look of amusement crossed her features as she half-heartedly protested. Athrun finally sighed, grabbed Cagalli around the waist and lifted her off of her brother…who was sputtering and asking for water. He then set her down and gave her a look. The blonde twin only smiled sheepishly and grinned back. Athrun was so familiar with his two best friends that he was just as good at stopping their fights as Lacus was.

"That was interesting." Shinn said and was about to say more but was cut off by a high pitched and sugary voice.

"Auel, darling!"

The light blue haired boy choked on his drink with his eyes wide. Cagalli gave a sympathetic look and patted his back. Everyone turned to see a girl their age with short brown hair that stopped at her chin. She had on expensive looking designer clothes and make up that accented her beauty. Her stride resembled that of a model as she walked towards their table. She was followed by a two other girls who weren't dressed as flashy.

"What the…" was all Meyrin could say before the said girl walked right up to the table and flashed a perfect smile.

"It's been **_ages _**since I last saw you! I've missed you…why didn't you meet me after practice like you were supposed to?" she pouted her glossy lips at the boy who could only sigh. _Geez…you go on a couple dates with the girl and she things you're her property. _

True..Auel had been on a few dates with the girl but quickly learned about her possessive nature. The girl, named Lily Stratford was a "family friend." Basically, her father worked for his and Shinn's parents but was high enough in the company to have a friendship with them. It was no secret that Lily wanted to one day own a part of the company…or at least have the fortune gained from it, and to do so, she decided to date one of the boys. Let's just say Auel was unfortunate enough to have attracted Lily more than Shinn. He was, in her words, so "cutely confident," that she preferred that over Shinn's more quiet and tough nature. This was the one time he regretted being arrogant. Anyways...Auel's parents got along well enough with Lily's father. He was a quiet and humble business man who knew what he was doing. Auel often wondered how he ever raised a daughter so spoiled as Lily Stratford. The world may never know…

Because of his parents' friendship with Mr. Stratford, Auel agreed to go on a few dates. His parents never saw the spoiled and bratty side of Lily because she only showed it to those she thought were inferior to her…that being Auel's friends. This caused his parents to think she was the perfect match for him causing them to encouraged their dates together. Sure…she was all nice and polite to him…but he once witnessed her nasty side when she threw a drink in Lacus's face because she saw them walking to class one day together. That girl could get so jealous… it was scary.

"I wanted to chill with my friends. Is that a problem?" Auel thought it best to act indifferent. That way she would get the picture and hopefully leave without throwing any drinks in people's faces.

Lily looked like she wanted to retort but held it in. She then gave a sweet smile; she thought it was sweet but to everyone else it looked cunning and deceitful, and forcefully pushed Auel over and took a seat. This caused Lacus and Kira to get squished in the booth.

"Not at all. I'll just spend some time with you now. Hello everyone." She said this politely but they all knew she was only doing so because it was in front of Auel.

Lily then adjusted her designer sunglasses to rest on top of her head and gave a sugary smile to Shinn, her second choice for a boyfriend if Auel wasn't there. It was a fact that if Auel wasn't in the room and Shinn was, she would try and work her charms on him. It made everyone sick. The messy haired coordinator threw a fake smile back and her.

"Lily. You ran off quickly." A feminine voice spoke. It wasn't fake or sugary, but clear sounding. Everyone looked up to see a charmingly pretty girl with fiery red hair a little past her shoulders. She had half of it tied up which accented her face and gray eyes. Standing next to her, was a cute and innocent looking girl with short blonde hair and magenta eyes. These two didn't give off the aura of being snobby, like Lily, and Meyrin wondered why they would associate with her.

"Hello girls. I just saw Auel and had to see him. Why don't you pull up a seat? They both did, neither really bothered by the fact that Lily sounded bossy.

Everyone, except Luna and Meyrin, who didn't know them, greeted the girls in a friendly manner…quite the opposite from Lily's greeting.

"Hello Fllay…Stellar" Cagalli said politely. She didn't always hang out with the two…being a senior and them being juniors but they still lived in the dorm across the hall. Milly winked at the two, who smiled back. She was their roommate and often looked out for them like an older sister would.

The red head, Fllay, looked up at Kira with a shy grin and he smiled back. It was no secret that she was crushing on him; everyone knew this…even Lacus. Well, everyone except Kira. He was oblivious to it all. The whole Lacus-Kira-Fllay thing was rather weird. It was clear that Kira and Lacus had feelings for each other and Fllay knew this too. She wasn't stupid…she could tell how happy they acted around each other. She was usually a sassy and outspoken girl who wasn't afraid of showing attitude, but this often dimmed when she was around the brown haired soccer player.

Being the daughter of a well known political figure, Fllay was used to the spotlight. She met Kira at a charity party when she went outside to get some fresh air. She saw his handsome figure sitting on the ledge of the balcony looking at the stars. They talked and found out that they went to the same school; Fllay being a freshman at the time and Kira being a sophomore. Kira treated her with brotherly affection and even had a soft spot for the girl…but it wasn't the same as it was with Lacus. The pink haired singer had already captured his heart.

Fllay accepted this fact and decided to try and move on with her life. It proved to be a lot harder than she thought. She would just have to wish them the best and settle with being friends. Fllay was a strong girl but she couldn't deny that she wasn't hurt.

"Shinn!" The blonde girl named Stellar looked positively excited. She went to him and gave him a hug. The boy, used to her affection, returned it casually. Every since an experience in the past that involved Shinn saving Stellar from a group of thugs, she had grown fond of the messy haired soccer player. Stellar liked Shinn and wasn't afraid to show her emotions towards him. She was grateful for his help before and cherished his friendship. Shinn, on the other hand, didn't know how he felt about the soft-spoken girl. His friends always said that she would be a great girlfriend but he still was uneasy about it. Something was always missing whenever he thought of her that way. Still, Shinn had a soft spot for the girl much like how Kira had one for Fllay.

"This is Meyrin and Luna." Milly said for what seemed like the hundredth time. Luna grinned while Meyrin smiled and nodded.

"New girls, huh?" Lily asked with a raised eyebrow. She seemed to be surveying them like a predator. It was obvious that she didn't want any girls getting close with Auel. "So…how did you get into Zaft Academy. Only the best of the best are qualified…you two don't look so great to me."

Meyrin decided right then that she didn't like this girl. Somewhere deep **_deep _**down, she felt annoyed that this girl was so familiar with Auel. Wait…did she just think about **_Auel! _**No…the reason had to be because the girl was stuck up…not because of Auel. Never because of him.

"Funny...why are you still here if only the best are qualified?"

Cagalli laughed loudly and a there was a sound of a click followed by a flash. Apparently Milly, seeing Lily's sour expression decided to capture the moment with her handy camera.

Before Lily could throw back a remark, Luna cut in, though she gave the girl a hard look.

"We're here on scholarship."

"Whoa…only really smart and talented people get here on scholarship." Athrun remarked. He was impressed along with the others.

Lily snorted and sneered. "Yeah right…either that or you're poor. You're mom probably had to do the headmaster some **_favors, _**if you know what I mean. Maybe Mrs. Gladys wasn't good enough for him."

A gasp filled the room. It wasn't one from the group...but from Lily herself.

"You bitch! You ruined my shirt!"

The fuming girl was now covered in a chocolate milkshake and a piece of cake lathered in whip cream. Meyrin, who threw the milkshake was glaring holes at the girl. Luna, the cake thrower, looked extremely upset and would have been glaring at the girl like her sister, had it not been for the coughing fit she was immersed in.

Concerned, Lacus handed the magenta haired girl water and patted her back. Meyrin shot her a worried glance before looking back at Lily. Fllay and Stellar sighed at her snobby behavior, being used to it, they decided not to speak up.

"**_Never_** say that about my mom. I swear…if you ever disgrace her again, I will personally make sure that your delicate looking face can never smirk again."

Lily attempted to pick up Auel's drink to throw but was stopped by him.

"That's enough, Lily. Go get cleaned up and leave us alone." He didn't tell her off about the words she said but he didn't look happy either.

Luna dived to her purse and took out her inhaler. She breathed into it a few times causing everyone to turn their attention to her. Shinn's brow furrowed with worry.

The magenta haired girl took a few deep breathes before turning to Lily, who stood to leave, a sulky expression on her face.

She stared at her with pity. "It's sad…you don't realize that there are more important things in life than money and power."

Lily sniffed and crossed her arms, trying to look dignified. "So you admit it, do you? You **_are _**poor." She laughed harshly and then walked up to Auel, before bending and kissing him on the cheek. The light blue haired boy jerked his head away but remembered his promise to his parents. They wanted him to try and get along with her for their sake.

The snotty girl walked off.

"What a brat." Cagalli said and everyone agreed.

"Don't let her get to you, Meyrin. She's always been like that…blinded by her greed and ambition, trying to act superior to everyone." Lacus's soothing voice calmed the girl.

"Are you ok?"

Luna gave Shinn a grateful look before smiling slightly. "Just peachy."

Everyone shook their heads at how Luna could change the dreary situation back to being light-hearted.

Auel finally spoke up. For once, his arrogant side was gone and he was serious.

"Sorry about that. Lily doesn't know when to stop."

Meyrin looked surprised that this arrogant and rude guy could actually utter an apology.

"Uh…"

"It wasn't your fault." Luna said with a smile. "She seems to really like you."

Fllay snorted. "That's an understatement. She's had the hots for him since forever. It's not only your money she's after."

"Fllay's right." Stellar spoke up quietly, who up until now was silent. "Lily really does like you…she just needs to work on her people skills. She's not a horrible person."

Milly rolled her eyes. "That's cuz you always see the nice side of people. Miss Innocent." She winked as Stellar blushed at the comment. She threw a look at Shinn and smiled brightly.

"Why are you friends with her anyways?" Meyrin asked with narrowed eyes. She had gotten over the shock of Auel apologizing but was still miffed about the incident before.

Stellar sighed. "Lily went to middle school with us and we were close. The three of us made a group of best friends. She wasn't always like this though. She used to be shy and reserved. That's until her mother died the summer of her freshman year. Being the good friends that we are, we stuck by her."

Fllay picked up a cookie and took a small bite. She spoke softly. "She just wants to be loved…like everyone else." Lacus looked at the girl with concern. She knew that Fllay must have been hurting because of Kira and felt bad about it. Lacus knew that she was a good person but things didn't always work out in life.

She stood abruptly and Stellar followed suit.

"We should get going. We have a dance session. See ya later."

Stellar smiled and in a quiet voice said, "Sorry about Lily's behavior. And nice to meet you, Luna and Meyrin."

"Wait!" Cagalli called out and they turned. "Could you show Meyrin around and help her get to her classes tomorrow? She's a junior too."

Fllay shrugged. "Sounds cool. Don't worry…it won't be with Lily." She added hastily after seeing the look on Meyrin's face. "She has other more snotty friends that we choose not to associate ourselves with. We'll meet tomorrow. Bye."

Meyrin sighed in relief.

"Dance?" Luna questioned.

"Fllay and Stellar are the top dancers in our school. They're really gifted." Athrun said.

"Geez…I guess everyone has a great skill at this school, huh?" Meyrin questioned.

Auel snorted. Apparently, he turned back to his old self. "Not you!"

"What does _**that **mean?" _Meyrin said with anger. She couldn't believe this jerk!

"Here we go again." Cagalli and Kira said in union.

"This is good footage." Milly, forever cheerful, said excitedly. She took a picture and the flash snapped the pair out of their argument.

"You all ready to go?" Athrun questioned as he took out his wallet.

Luna dug in her purse as well taking out some money…there wasn't much but she had enough to pay her part.

The blue haired soccer player waved off her offer. "It's on me. We don't really like to bother with dividing the bill so we all take turns. Plus…you're new here so it's not fair."

Luna and Meyrin protested before Cagalli grabbed both their arms and dragged them out.

"Don't worry about it! It's not a big deal."

Luna and Meyrin relented and gave their thanks. To the high society of Orb, money wasn't a problem. But to the two orphaned and poor sisters…it meant a lot.

…**end of chapter…**

**Note: Hope everyone enjoyed it…there was a lot of dialogue and background information. I needed to explain some things. There are lots of characters here and more to be introduced…but the main spotlight will shine on Cagalli, Lacus, Luna, and Meyrin along with their respective love interest. Haha **

**Oh yeah…please don't bash any characters or get mad at them for liking someone and creating love triangles…this being namely Fllay and Stellar. The point of it is to create drama. I actually like Fllay's character and would appreciate it if you guys understand that she likes Kira just as much as Lacus does. Don't worry though, original pairings will stay. The only characters you can get angry with are Mia (cuz I don't like her..no offense to anyone that does), Lily (she's meant to be nasty) and eventually Yuna (he's a whimp). Sorry if I'm rambling. Thanks for reading! Bye!**


	3. First Day of School

**Note: Hello! It's been a while, hasn't it? I'm very sorry for not updating sooner. I know that people get angry or frustrated when authors don't update but you have to understand that I have been busy and tired. Also, I like to take my time in writing so I know that it will be my best efforts. Please understand that I have other things to do. I will try to update when I can.**

**Anyways…thank you so much for the reviews. Your comments and feedback is very welcome. I appreciate it. Thank you again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny. **

Meyrin couldn't sleep. She sighed and turned over looking at her bedside clock. It read 2:00am. She groaned and closed her eyes tightly, trying but failing to doze off. It would be important that she get a good nights rest. _School starts tomorrow and I don't want to fall asleep in class! _

She heard Lacus breathing softly in the bed beside hers. Ever since the accident, Meyrin had trouble sleeping. She watched the rays from the moon that went through their window. Closing her eyes, she thought back to that day…

_Meyrin hummed lightly as she washed the dishes that she and Luna had just used for their dinner. She heard the comforting drone of the T.V in the background and smiled contently. It was Saturday night and she didn't have any homework to do. Luna was lying on her stomach on the living room floor while concentrating on a novel. She had to get her essay done by the end of the weekend. _

"_Luna?" Meyrin asked as she wiped her hands on a towel. She walked over to her sister who was so immersed in her book that she didn't hear her name called. _

_The younger red head rolled her eyes and plopped down on the carpet cross legged. She then poked her older sister playfully in the ribs causing her to squirm. _

"_What is it, Mey?" Luna asked as she closed her book tiredly. She had just finished it and was set on starting her essay. _

"_You think mom and dad are having fun?" she asked while tilting her head to the said._

_Luna grinned. "Of course! They're at the most expensive restaurant in town! Why wouldn't they be having fun? I heard dad say something about taking mom dancing after. You know how much she loves doing that." _

_Meyrin nodded. It was her parents' 15th anniversary and they had decided to celebrate in style. Before they left for a night on the town, they hugged and kissed each of their daughters while reminding them to call if anything happened. With the stress of their mom trying to finish a painting for the museum art gallery and their dad working hard on an important programming project, Luna and Meyrin thought they deserved some fun. _

_Luna got up and stretched as Meyrin moved to the couch. "Let's watch that horror movie you rented."_

_The magenta haired girl nodded. "Let me change into my pajamas." _

_Meyrin grabbed the remote and popped the scary movie in. She settled herself on the couch and was almost relaxed when she heard the doorbell._

"_Who would come so late?" She murmured to herself as she looked through the peephole. She grabbed a baseball bat that her mom has placed at the door in case of emergencies and opened the door while leaving the chain in place._

_Holding the bat tightly, she called out, "Hello?"_

"_Is this the Hawke residence?" _

"_Yes…why." _

"_I am Officer Brady. I have some urgent news regarding your parents."_

_Meyrin froze. What happened? _

_She slowly undid the chain and opened the door to reveal a tall, middle aged man with tired and sad eyes. _

"_Mey? Who's at the door? Did you get the bat?" Luna's voice carried into the room. She emerged from the hall wearing her pajamas and a puzzled expression._

_The man cleared his throat. "Are you the daughters of Robert and Melanie Hawke?"_

_Luna walked up next to Meyrin, ready to take charge of the situation. "Yes we are. What's the problem officer?" _

_Although her voice was strong, she looked a bit pale. _

"_I am sad to inform you that tonight around 9:15, your parent's car was hit by a drunk driver." _

_ClAck! _

_Meyrin has let go of the baseball bat and it fell on the floor. _

_Her mind tried to process what he was saying as Luna stumbled into the wall in shock. Her parents were hit? How? Why? _

"_W-where are they?" Luna asked softly. She looked so pale to Meyrin with her eyes wide and expression scared. _

_The officer looked sad. He hated seeing people have their lives shattered. "They were pronounced dead at the scene. I'm so sorry." _

_Meyrin felt tears run down her cheeks. **Dead? **Her parents were dead? _

"_We will be sending over someone to help take care of everything." _

"_Let me go to them." Meyrin demanded suddenly. "I want to see my parents!" She screamed and made a move to run out the door but was stopped by the officer. _

"_I'm sorry…they have been taken away for a standard examination. You can see them tomorrow but you cannot see them now." _

"_**Let me go!" **She screamed angrily, her tears blurring her vision. She fought and struggled to get out the door. She **needed **to see her parents. This was all a lie! It was all a nightmare that she wanted to wake up from. It couldn't be true! She started sobbing and fell limp to the ground. Her parents were supposed to be enjoying their anniversary! What was going on? _

"_Is there anyone you can call?" The officer asked Luna who had handled the situation more calmly than her sister. _

_The girl was crying but was able to answer him. "No." She whispered. "My parents are the last of the family. We don't know anyone else…there **is **no one else…" _

_She covered her mouth and closed her eyes, ignoring the trail of tears the made its way down her face. She bent down slowly and put an arm around Meyrin and brought her into a tight hug. _

_The officer, realizing that he was intruding, told them that he would contact them in the morning and left after saying a final sorry. _

_Meyrin never cried so much in her life. She and Luna stayed there for hours crying until the sun's rays started to come through the windows. They were unable to do anything else. The shock of losing their parents had changed their lives. _

……_Nothing would ever be the same…… _

_**-+-+-Scene Change-+-+-+-+**_

Luna eyed her uniform warily. At her old school she didn't need to wear one, but her old school was also very different from the Zaft Academy. She sighed and decided not to think of her life before this. _Remember…it's time to move on. _

She put on her light gray collared long sleeve shirt and buttoned it up leaving the top two unbuttoned. The shirt was a bit long so she let it reach a little down her dark blue pleated skirt. She pulled up her long thigh length gray socks and grabbed her dark blue jacket. Examining herself in the mirror, she figured that it wasn't so bad. It actually looked kind of nice.

Smiling a bit, she turned and saw Cagalli sit up from her bed, a sleepy expression on her face. Her hair stuck out at odd angles and her oversized t-shirt was wrinkled.

"What time is it?" She asked as she yawned and scratched her already messy blonde locks.

"Time for you to get up, Cagalli dear." Luna said jokingly while brushing her hair. She had been up and about half an hour early due to her excitement in starting school.

Cagalli made a face. "I'm not a morning person." She stood, stretched and went to the bathroom to get ready.

Luna walked into the living room to see Lacus spreading butter on toast while wearing the same uniform. Her long pink hair was tied up in an elegant pony tail and she wore her typical golden clip at her bangs.

"Good morning!" She said as Luna took a seat at the stool next to the counter.

"Morning." Luna replied as she took a piece of toast that was offered to her.

"Is Cagalli up yet? She tends to get up with only 15 minutes left to go."

"She's in the bathroom. But I have a feeling that she's an expert at getting ready under pressure."

Lacus laughed happily and nodded. "She'll make it on time. She's perfected a technique over the years."

Luna smiled and contented herself with eating the yummy toast.

"Morning everyone." A clear and feminine voice said.

"Mey, you're up. Like the uniform?"

Meyrin wore the same outfit as Luna except she opted for knee length socks instead of thigh length. Her hair was up in a messy bun with a gray ribbon tying it up.

"It's nice. The skirt is kind of short though…"

"You get used to it." Lacus said.

Suddenly, Cagalli entered wearing a short sleeve button up gray shirt with her jacket slung over her shoulder.

"Let's get going. They have to see the headmaster first."

The walk to the office was uneventful. The morning atmosphere was calm and relaxed and Meyrin really enjoyed the scenery. They walked down a hall past lockers and classrooms before reaching a nicely designed building.

"Just go inside and tell them who you are. We're going to meet the guys. See ya in class." Cagalli said and she and Lacus made their way through the throng of students.

Luna turned to Meyrin. "Ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

Together, the sisters walked up the steps and entered the building. They saw a secretary and walked up to her.

"Hi, we're new here." Luna said to the woman with shoulder length blonde hair.

She turned to face with a steady gaze as if surveying them. The atmosphere around the woman was calm, cool, and collected.

"My name is Abby. I'm the school secretary. Welcome to Zaft." She said in a surprisingly nice voice. (AN: Yeah it's the new girl on Minerva who took Meyrin's place. I don't know her personality but I thought it would be cool to put her in.).

"The headmaster can see you now. Just go inside that door right there."

Luna thanked her and Meyrin followed her sister into the door. They knocked.

"Come in."

Nervously, the sisters entered a nice and spacious office. In a big, leather chair sat the headmaster. He had golden eyes and shoulder length black hair. If Abby was calm, cool, and collected, the headmaster was beyond that with an air of superiority. He stood and offered a polite smile.

"Please have a seat."

They did and waited.

"First of all I'd like to welcome you to the Zaft Academy. I hope you find this school suitable to you. Talia has told me what good students you will be."

Luna smiled at the compliment while Meyrin blushed in embarrassment.

Dullindal continued after a moments pause. "I am glad to know that you accept the scholarships I offered. Only the most qualified are given the chance."

Luna spoke up. "We want to thank you for the offer, Headmaster. We really appreciate it."

Meyrin nodded in agreement.

He waved off her thanks light-heartedly. "It was not a problem. You both deserve it. And let me say that I am very sorry for your loss. It is very hard dealing with such a tragedy."

Meyrin stiffened, trying not to remember her nightmare while Luna looked sad.

"Thanks." Meyrin said softly. She was often shy around strangers…even if they gave her a scholarship.

"Abby will give you your schedules and since school has only been in session for a few months, you will not have trouble catching up." The headmaster switched topics with such gracefulness that the girls had to do a double take.

"Good day to you both and if there is any problem, the office is always open."

The girls excused themselves and went out. They got their schedules and walked out of the building.

"I guess I won't see you until lunch." Meyrin said as they looked at the papers.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Fllay and Stellar can show you around."

"Yeah." They walked down the now deserted hall, as the bell had rung while they were in the brief meeting. Meyrin bit her lip in worry.

"Hey Luna? If you start feeling sick or anything, don't get all stubborn. Let the others help you. Don't let your pride get in the way."

Luna tensed. If there was anything she hated it was being a burden. "I'll be fine." She said shortly, trying not to sound hurt.

Meyrin looked hesitant. "Ok..."

The sisters hugged and parted ways, each looking for their classroom and somewhat nervous about the day ahead of them.

_**-+-+-+Scene Change-+-+-+-+**_

****

"Ok, kids! We get to do a lab today so get ready!" Mwu said energetically. His classes were fun and light-hearted and he even allowed the students to call him Mwu.

There were lab tables in the room, each sitting four people with two on each side. Cagalli sat next to Miriallia and across from Kira and Lacus. Shinn and Athrun worked together on the next table.

"So when's the next soccer match?" She asked her brother as they put their back packs away and brought out their lab notebooks.

Kira shrugged. "I think in a week or so. I'm not too sure." He concentrated on measuring his chemical mixture into a beaker as Lacus started the burner.

"Hey, Cags!" Milly said using her nickname. "We need to start. You can start the fire. I'm still kinda iffy about doing it. Our last experiment almost blew up!"

Cagalli rolled her eyes playfully and did her task. She looked up at Athrun, who was too busy trying to stop Shinn from impulsively added random things into their mixture. He was probably the only one who could control Shinn and that's why they were lab partners. Cagalli grinned when she watched Athrun swat the back of Shinn's head when the boy decided to turn up the heat causing the project to bubble and make weird noises. She caught his eye and laughed. Athrun shrugged and grinned back while looking exasperated at Shinn's antics.

Suddenly, the door hesitantly opened. Cagalli saw magenta hair and smiled as Luna walked in looking uncertain.

Mwu walked up to her as most people in the class stopped what they were doing to watch the new comer.

"You must be Lunamaria Hawke? What a coincidence! You're that girl from the soccer field."

Luna nodded and smiled.

"Yes sir, sorry I'm late. I had to see the Headmaster…"

Mwu waved off her apology. "Don't worry about it. And call me Mwu. All those titles make the atmosphere stuffy. Anyways, welcome to Chemistry 12. We're in the middle of a lab. Just take notes and the others can tell you what to do. I won't grade you harshly since you're new."

Luna bowed. "Thank you."

Mwu laughed. "Just don't be so formal, ok?" The magenta haired girl nodded.

Mwu scanned the classroom. "Let's see…how about you sit next to Yuna."

_**Clink! **_

The two of them looked to see that Cagalli had dropped her beaker. She looked pale.

"Don't make her sit there, please!" She said. "Luna doesn't deserve to be punished!"

Mwu raised an eyebrow. "Would **_you _**like to sit there, Cagalli?"

The said girl paled even more. "N-no…"

"Well, then Luna please take a seat there. You're a strong girl, I'm sure you'll live."

Luna threw Cagalli a questioning look as she took the empty seat next to a guy with purple hair. He didn't seem to notice her and was too busy staring intently into a mirror and posing. Luna looked across to see that she shared a table with Shinn and Athrun. Athrun smiled at her while Shinn nodded to acknowledge her presence. Luna smiled back and gave a small wave to Cagalli, Kira, Lacus and Milly. She then turned to her new lab partner.

"Uh…hi." She said looking at the student named Yuna.

"…………" no response.

"…Hello?"

Luna opened her mouth to ask again but was interrupted by Yuna.

"Don't you think I look great with my new stylish haircut?"

"……….." It was now Luna's turn to be speechless.

Yuna touched his hair and closed his mirror. "Yes, it does, doesn't it? Anyways…you probably know who I am. Who doesn't know who the great Yuna Roma Seiran is?" (AN: I hope I spelt that right. Please correct me if I' m wrong.)

Luna raised an eyebrow and Shinn snorted in an attempt to keep from laughing. Athrun threw Yuna an annoyed look which surprised Luna. He was usually well mannered and nice.

"Let's start the lab." Luna suggested.

"I think Cagalli will love me new hairstyle."

Luna blanched.

…._this is going to be a long day…_

_**-+-+-Scene Change-+-+-**_

****

Meyrin took a deep breathe and opened the door. She saw that the teacher was writing on the board as the class took notes.

She walked in suddenly feeling shy and waited to be acknowledged. The teacher turned and smiled warmly at her. She was young looking, possibly in her late twenties and had shoulder length brown hair and big brown eyes.

"Hello, are you Meyrin Hawke?"

Meyrin nodded.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ms. Ramius and this is History 11. I hope you will enjoy this class. Just take a seat next to Fllay and take notes." She smiled in a motherly fashion. "You just happened to arrive on a boring day. We don't take this many notes all the time."

Meyrin smiled back and turned to look for Flay.

The red head grinned and waved as Meyrin walked toward the empty seat. She was about to smile back but saw that Auel sat on the other side of the seat. _Great start to the day._

Auel purposely ignored her and concentrated hard on the board. Meyrin sat down and smiled at Fllay. She turned and saw Stellar sitting a few seats ahead of them. The blonde dancer was staring intently out the window, a dreamy expression on her face.

Meyrin turned her attention to the board and started copying notes…. It was not long until she got bored. Her eyes lost focus and she was about to doze off had it not been for Auel who tapped her on the head hard with his pencil.

She snapped out of her daze and glared at him. The boy returned to ignoring her and looked at the board intently.

Meyrin sighed and looked around. Fllay gave her a small grin when they made eye contact. She raised an eyebrow and mimicked Meyrin sleeping by closing her eyes and letting her head fall onto the desk; her red hair fanned out across her shoulders. Meyrin jokingly made a face at her new friend. Fllay was a very lively person. She knew they would get along well.

Suddenly, she was startled when a crumpled piece of paper landed on her desk. Meyrin looked around curiously but no one showed any signs of having passed the note. After making sure that Ms. Ramius was still teaching, she quietly opened the paper.

_**Stay away from Auel or I will personally make your life miserable. **_

Meyrin rolled her eyes and looked Lily, who was smirking at her from a few seats back. She didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know who wrote the note. She threw an annoyed look at the brown haired girl's way and started copying down the homework.

_I guess not everyone here is friendly…_

_**-+-+-+Scene Change-+-+-+**_

****

"Did I mention that Cagalli is my soul mate? We're meant to be together. She's just so wonderful!"

"Yuna…"

"And not to mention the fact that we make the perfect couple…we're both such beautiful people…well maybe if she grew her hair out a bit longer…"

"…**_.Yuna _**can you please**_…"_**

"Also she comes from one of the most prominent families in the city…just like me! Don't you call it fate?"

"…**_help me with the lab_**?"

"She's my honey bunches of oats and more!"

"…_**..THATS IT!" **_

Everyone in the first period Chemistry 12 class was startled when the new girl jumped out of her seat and knocked her stool over in an attempt to lunge at the arrogant purple haired boy.

Yuna screamed loudly in a very girly fashion and threw his arms over his head to shield him from being hit repeatedly by Luna's notebook.

"**_You_** are the **_most_** **_annoying_** **_loser_** I have ever **_met_**!" At each emphasized word, Luna hit him on the head.

"Ahh! S-stop! My hair! Help me, Cagalli! This monster is attacking me!"

Luna's eyes narrowed. She threw out a battle cry and tried to tackle him. She would have succeeded had it not been for Shinn who grabbed her around the waist. Athrun quickly snatched the heavy looking beaker she picked up as a weapon and set it a safe distance away.

"Let me go, Shinn!" Luna struggled as the class watched.

Cagalli and Lacus made their way over.

"Cagalli!" Yuna yelled happily and ran around the struggling Luna towards the blonde.

The said girl's eyes widened as she saw him coming her way. He opened his arms and wrapped them around the shocked girl.

"Darling, I missed you! I'm so glad you came to protect me from that girl."

"**_mmmph_**!" Cagalli's muffled protests went unheard as he rubbed his head on her shoulder in what he thought was an affectionate display. It made the others want to throw up. Miriallia made a show of pretending to gag.

Luna nearly growled and started struggling to get to Yuna and maybe punch his lights out. Shinn tightened his hold on her. Athrun gave the hugging pair a weary look. This happened often. He felt really bad for Cagalli.

Kira turned on his protective brother mode and Lacus put a hand on his shoulder to hold him back if need be.

"Get off my sister."

Yuna turned to Kira. "Why? She's mine."

Everyone gasped. Mwu watched on with an amused expression. He always found these episodes rather interesting.

They waited for Cagalli's reaction. Suddenly, Yuna was pushed back. He stumbled and would have run into Luna had it not been for Shinn who forcefully tugged her out of harms way. She landed backwards into his chest.

Unfortunately for Yuna, he tripped over the stool and fell on his back.

"I'm not some sort of property. And I will never like you so just give it up!" Cagalli glared at the purple haired boy and stomped off to her seat.

Suddenly, the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

"Well, that was exciting." Mwu said cheerfully. "No homework for tonight. See ya all later!"

Everyone started to file out of the class until only the group was left.

"He's so stupid." Cagalli mumbled as she packed her bag.

Luna had cooled down by now and stopped struggling. She noticed that Shinn still had his arms around her and cleared her throat while blushing.

"You can let go now."

The messy haired boy' eyes widened. He let go quickly and scratched his head in embarrassment.

Luna turned and faced Mwu looking nervous. "I'm sorry for my outburst. It's just that he was so…"

"It's ok! Yuna is very….uh…difficult to get along with. I perfectly understand your reaction. Just try not to get so riled up next time."

Luna mumbled another apology and exited the room with the others. Yuna lay cowering on the floor from when Athrun decided to step **_on _**him instead of _**over** _him to get out the door.

When they got out into the crowded halls Luna apologized for her behavior.

"Don't worry about it." Kira said in answer to the others. "This isn't the first time it has happened."

"Yeah, you just met Cagalli's number one stalker/fan boy." Shinn said.

Cagalli groaned. "I wish he would leave me alone."

"Maybe he just hasn't gotten the picture yet." Lacus said softly. She didn't like to talk bad about people. She often felt sympathetic for others. Kira smiled at her affectionately and grabbed her books. The pink haired singer gave her boyfriend a grateful look.

Milly snorted. "He's just a dork. Don't let him bother you, Luna. Just ignore him. You too, Cagalli."

The blonde girl sighed as they made their way towards English 12 with Mrs. Gladys-Dullindal.

Before they entered the room, Athrun spoke up with a grin. "Though I must admit, when Cags pushed Yuna and he tripped, I almost cracked up. He looked like he was about to cry." Everyone started laughing. (AN: I think Cags is a nice nickname for Cagalli. It shows how close the group is…well I think it does... anyways! Onward!)

Cagalli grinned and playfully winked at the blue haired boy. "No one messes with me."

"I don't doubt that…I really don't." Is all Athrun said before they entered the classroom.

_**-+-+-+Scene Change-+-+-+**_

Cagalli, Luna, and Lacus walked out of their math class with Mr. Neumann. They had English before that and it went relatively well. Mrs. Gladys-Dullindal was strict but had a soft side. She greeted Luna with a smile and asked how she liked the school. Luna enjoyed that class.

Math, on the other hand, would be a problem. It wasn't that Mr. Neumann was a bad teacher…it was just that Luna had a hard time understanding the material.

"I'm so screwed!" Luna said as she waved her arms around in despair. They were walking towards the Dining Hall to meet up with the others. Athrun, Shinn, and Kira had left ahead of them.

"Don't worry, Luna. Calculus is a very hard class." Lacus said gently. Every now and then someone would greet her and she would kindly return the gesture.

Cagalli shifted her backpack. "I know how you feel. I got a C on the last test! I need to bring my grade up." She made a face but then brightened up like a child would when they saw candy.

"But it's lunch now. Then after we have a few more classes and the day will be over! I can't wait til tennis practice…I feel like whacking a ball around."

Lacus and Luna laughed at how childish Cagalli could be. They trio made their way through the big wooden doors and into the dining hall. There were many rectangular tables spread about the room. Luna followed Lacus and Cagalli into the lunch line where they picked up their trays and grabbed whatever food they wanted.

"It's a nice day, Let's eat outside." Lacus suggested and then added, "I'm sure that's where the others are. I don't see them anywhere inside…"

They walked out onto the grassy field towards a hill where the rest of the group sat under a big tree. Kira and Athrun were laughing over something funny that happened to Shinn. The messy haired boy had his arms folded with an embarrassed look on his face. Auel was grinning at the three while stuffing his face with chips. Not far from the boys sat Milly and Meyrin. The two girls were talking animatedly about art and creative styles and perspectives. They didn't even notice the three girls arrive.

"Hello everyone." Lacus said pleasantly. She sat next to Kira and kissed his cheek. Luna plopped down next to Meyrin and rested her head on her shoulder.

"How's your day so far." She asked her younger sister tiredly.

"It's been ok…a few ups and downs, nothing greatly important other than the fact that I got threatened by an annoying brat. What about you? You look worn out."

Luna raised an eyebrow. "You were threatened? Who?"

"Take one guess."

"It was Lily. She sent her a note." Milly filled in when the magenta haired girl looked puzzled.

Luna scrunched up her face. "I hope she isn't looking for trouble."

"She says she'll make my life miserable." Meyrin said. She didn't mention the part about staying away from Auel. It would just make things more complicated.

Luna yawned. "I doubt she can do much. Just don't pick fights."

The younger girl nodded and handed her sister a cookie.

Milly observed the sisters' interaction with interest. "You two sure are close."

Meyrin and Luna smiled. They both thought the same thing.

_**We're close because all we have left is each other…**_

Athrun, Kira, Lacus, and Cagalli sat about a foot from the other three girls. Shinn and Auel were discussing the latest electronic gadget that their company came out with while everyone else relaxed.

"My parents are having a party next weekend." Athrun spoke up as he took a bite into his sandwich. This got the attention of the group. The blue-haired soccer player continued.

"My mother called yesterday and said there would be a surprise for me on Saturday during the ball. She said you're all invited and that we need to **_dress to impress_**." Athrun grinned at how his mom jokingly told him this over the phone. He had a close relationship with her. She was so full of life…gentle and lovely, yet carefree and childish at the same time. His mother always knew how to make him smile.

"So this ball…what's the point of it?" Luna asked curiously.

"Oh…our parents always throw parties like this. They call it social gatherings." Lacus said without sounding snobby.

Cagalli made a face. "It's an excuse to get stuffed in a dress and show off to other people how rich and great you are. I always tell my dad there's no point in going but he just laughs and says one day I'll understand how important it is to keep up relations, whether good or bad."

Kira shook his head in exasperation and ruffled his sister's hair. "Cagalli hates those kinds of parties. She thinks everyone's fake."

Cagalli looked miffed. "Well...they **_are! _**Everyone tries to act all buddy-buddy with you to get on your good side. It's annoying!"

Athrun laughed and smiled at her. "That's Cagalli for you. Strangely enough…it's refreshing to have someone so blatantly honest."

The blonde tennis player blushed and threw a grape at him. He caught it and popped it in his mouth.

"So we're all invited to the party? But your mom doesn't know us." Meyrin gestured at herself and Luna, who was busy taking a bite out of a cookie.

Athrun waved off her concern. "She said I could invite my friends. That's what you two are, right?"

Luna and Meyrin grinned. "Thanks."

Lacus smiled gently at the scene. The Hawke sisters seemed to naturally get along with their group.

"I wonder what your surprise will be." Shinn mused as he started picking the grass distractedly.

Athrun shrugged. "She sounded weird over the phone. Like she was hesitant."

Auel spoke up. "Maybe you're getting another car!"

Everyone rolled their eyes. Meyrin made eye contact with the light-blue haired boy and stuck her tongue out when he made a face at her. He did it in return and this started the glaring contest.

That is…until a cheerful voice piped up.

"You two **_do _**realize you're flirting right?"

Meyrin's eyes widened at Miriallia's statement and quickly turned her back to Auel. A pretty pink stained her cheeks.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Milly." She mumbled. "He's the most infuriating person I've met."

Auel did along the lines of the same thing; his back quickly turned.

Shinn sighed. "Why do you even get so affected by her? Meyrin hasn't done anything wrong."

Auel scowled. "She's an annoying little brat who thinks she knows everything."

Everyone sighed. Lacus bit her lip from smiling. _We'll…the sisters **almost **get along with everyone. But still…something's off between Meyrin and Auel. It's almost as if they purposely fight… _

Was the pink haired singer the only one who was seeing something past the little bickers and arguments?

A silence followed as the once arguing pair sulked. Shinn tried to get Auel to be reasonable and Luna tried to tempt Meyrin into smiling with a cookie.

It was silent…that is until a giggle was heard.

Everyone turned curiously to Lacus who held her hand up to her mouth to try and stop her fit of laughter. Her blue eyes brightened with happiness. Kira raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

The pink haired singer laughed loudly. Her eyes held a certain mischief that made the others shocked. Lacus was always so reserved and gentle.

"I see something now." Lacus said slowly. "I don't know why I missed it before…"

"What do you see?" Cagalli asked getting impatient. She wanted to know what was so funny!

Lacus shook her head and continued to giggle. "You guys will figure out sooner or later."

Suddenly, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Everyone sighed.

Cagalli groaned. "Class again!"

_**-+-+-+Scene Change-+-+-+-+**_

****

"Bye guys! I'll see you all in the evening!" Luna shouted to the departing group. Meyrin stood next to her and waved.

Athrun, Kira, Shinn and Auel were equipped with their soccer gear and made their way towards the soccer field. They wanted to prepare for the upcoming match with the neighboring school.

Cagalli, who was now in her tennis outfit which consisted of a white polo shirt and matching skirt (she grumbled about the length) caught up with some tennis friends and walked towards the courts with her racket resting on her shoulder.

Lacus smiled gently at the sisters before departing for her student council meeting. She said she needed to discuss the upcoming activities. Milly followed the singer with her handy camera. There was a newspaper meeting and she didn't want to miss it.

Meyrin sighed when they were left alone.

"What now?"

Luna bit her thumb in thought. She threw a hesitant glance at her sister.

"Well…I was thinking about Athrun's party. There's going to be a lot of high class people there and were not exactly in that category."

Meyrin caught on to what her older sister was thinking. "We don't have any dresses for something like that."

"I'll get a job." Luna said abruptly. She made her way to a nearby bench and patted the spot next to her as in invitation for Meyrin to sit.

"Listen Mey…we need to face reality." Luna closed her eyes as a cool breeze blew their hair around. "We're on our own now. Mom and dad….they're gone." A few tears leaked out of her violet eyes. Meyrin bit her lip to stop from crying.

"I'm almost an adult and the agency said I could be your legal guardian once I turn 18. We don't have much money. Most of it was spent on my medical bills, as well as the funeral and other payments that had to be made. We're lucky to have a scholarship into this school. I want us to have a good life..."

Meyrin grabbed her sister's hand, seeing the stress that Luna rarely let others know she was under.

"I'll get a job too, then."

Luna looked startled. "But you can't. I want you to focus on school and your art. I'm responsible."

The younger Hawke gave her sister a stern look. "Stop trying to make yourself be the only one who takes the burden. We need to help each other. That's what sisters do. We can both get jobs."

Luna smiled at Meyrin's determined nature and hugged her.

"You're really something."

The sisters laughed and got up from the bench.

"Let's ask Mrs. Gladys-Dullindal." Meyrin suggested.

They made their way into the school and went straight to the English teacher's classroom. Luna knocked.

"Come in."

The girls walked in and greeted the teacher cheerfully. The young teacher wore a pair of reading glasses and had a cup of tea sitting on her organized looking desk.

"Hello, Mrs. Gladys."

"Hello ladies. I hope you enjoyed your first day of classes."

Luna and Meyrin nodded.

"What is it that you needed? Is it anything in particular?" the older woman asked curiously.

"Well…we're kind of looking for jobs."

Mrs. Gladys raised an eyebrow. "…jobs?"

Meyrin blushed in embarrassment at how skeptical the teacher looked.

"Yes, jobs. You see…our er…financial situation isn't that steady." Luna fidgeted trying not to be embarrassed.

After a seconds pause, Mrs. Gladys nodded. "I see. Well…there is an opening in the office as a secretary's assistant. Abby needs someone to work the desk as well as help Arthur, the grounds keeper, out. Is one of you good with computers?"

"I am." Meyrin said.

"It wont be anything really complicated. Just a lot of logging in and maybe some odd jobs for Arthur. The pay will be decent as the headmaster likes to be generous."

"There's only one opening?" Meyrin asked.

"I'm afraid so. But I'm sure Luna can find a job somewhere on Zaft Avenue."

"I'll start looking right away." Luna said. She then turned to her sister. "This is great! You have a job, Mey! And you won't have to travel far so no time will be wasted."

"I'll speak to the headmaster about it. With my recommendation I'm sure he will agree. You can start in two days. Report to the office after school."

"Thank you." Meyrin bowed and exited with her sister.

The sisters walked towards the dorm. It was a sunny day with a light breeze so they decided to take the path outside. Random students lounged around the grounds sitting under trees or on benches. Some were watching soccer practice while others did their own thing.

"I think I'll go to Zaft Avenue now." Luna said. She was intent on finding a job as soon as possible.

Meyrin nodded. "I'll see you later then. I think I'll go sketch something. I'm feeling artistic. Good luck!"

Luna waved and started walked as Meyrin detoured back to the dorms to drop off her books.

Luna walked towards Zaft Avenue.

_Where do I go to look for a job? _

_**-+-+-+Scene Change-+-+-+**_

****

Cagalli focused intently on the ball as her opponent tossed it in the air and served it over. She quickly reacted and hit it back using her forehand while putting all of her strength into it. The ball soared over to the other side at such an angle that her opponent had no time to reach it.

"Nice one!"

Cagalli grinned. "Thanks!"

A low whistle came from the side line. The blonde tennis star turned and saw Athrun leaning against the caged fence with his arms crossed. His soccer bag was slung over his shoulder.

"Practice is over! Good job today everyone!" the coach yelled. Cagalli ran and shook her opponent/friend's hand and then walked towards her best friend. She failed to notice some envious looks from the sidelines.

"What are you doing here?" Cagalli asked as she grabbed a bottle of water and drank it thirstily. Her blonde hair stuck out at odd angles making her look twice as cute as usual.

Athrun shrugged. "Kira went to wait for Lacus in the student council room, Stellar made Shinn promise to watch her and Fllay in dance practice, and Auel just ran off."

"I see. So I'm your last result, Mr. Zala?" Cagalli said teased. She was happy to see him and enjoyed the moments they were alone together.

Athrun raised an eyebrow. "Of course not, Ms. Athha. I was planning to come here anyways."

"Why." Cagalli grabbed her bag and the pair started walking back to the dorms.

"Does a guy need a reason to see his best friend?" the soccer player quipped lightly ruffling her blonde hair.

Cagalli internally sighed. _Is best friend all I'll ever be? _

"You, Athrun Zala, are the biggest dork ever."

"And you, Cagalli Athha, are a best friend of the biggest dork…so what does that make you?"

Cagalli paused. "I really don't know…"

Athrun grinned and jokingly threw a fist in the air. "I win."

The blonde tennis player rolled her eyes and lightly punched him in the arm.

"Dork."

_**-+-+-+Scene Change-+-+-+-**_

****

Meyrin aimlessly wondered the grounds of Zaft Academy with her sketch book in hand. Her pencil was tucked behind her ear, an old habit that she picked up from her mom.

The red head marveled at the delicate designs of the buildings and the beautiful landscape of the school grounds.

She walked to a grassy hillside and sat in the shade of a tree. She took her pencil and bit on the eraser thinking of what to draw. Inspiration came when she saw the buildings of Zaft Academy. She decided to sketch the view of the school.

After settling into a more comfortable position, Meyrin started outlining the colonial style buildings. Humming a light tune, the red head let herself get absorbed into her work. This was what she loved to do. Drawing was a way of capturing a memory…

Meyrin was startled out of her focused state when she heard voices coming nearby. Footsteps were approaching from the other side of the tree.

"Lily! For the last time, stop bothering me about this!"

_That's Auel's voice…_

Meyrin leaned closer to the tree in an attempt to listen. She pushed away any thoughts of guilt from ease dropping.

"But Baby!" Came Lily's whinny voice. "You remember what your parents said!"

Meyrin made a face at the girl's annoyingly sweet voice. _She's so fake. _

Auel was quiet for a moment. Then he spoke up in a calm voice. "I can make my own decisions Lily."

"I know you can! But imagine how wonderful it will be! We can go to Zala's party together as a couple. It'll be so perfect!"

Meyrin felt her annoyance rise. So the brat was invited to the party…probably because of her dad's position in the company.

"…Let me think about it." Auel said. He sounded uncharacteristically quiet. Where was the rude and obnoxious boy that Meyrin hated?

Lily giggled. "Ok. You know where to find me. But for now I need to go shopping. The other girls are waiting for me. Bye babe!"

Meyrin listened as Lily walked away. She waited for Auel to follow but was surprised when he sighed loudly and sat down. If anyone were looking from below the hill they would have seen a light blue haired boy and red headed girl sitting on opposite sides of a tree with their backs to it. Too bad Miriallia wasn't there with her camera to capture the perfect picture.

Meyrin sat still for a moment and thought of what to do. She couldn't get up now…that would mean getting caught ease dropping. Letting out a small sigh of her own she wondered what Auel was doing. He wasn't the type to sit and daydream. But then again…how would she know that? She didn't actually know the boy.

Shaking her head to rid herself of confusing thoughts she quietly picked up her pencil and continued drawing. For some reason she didn't feel tense or awkward knowing that Auel was on the other side of the tree. She felt relaxed.

Meyrin didn't see that Auel had folded his hands behind his hand and was staring up at the clear blue sky, deep in thought. She didn't realize that the rude and obnoxious boy could have a different side to him.

_**...End of Chapter…**_

**Note: Review please! Its 22 pages long…please review! Haha! I'm trying to get my plot started but it'll take time. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **

**O yeah…I am currently working on my other stories but I am having trouble putting my thoughts into words. Please be patient. I haven't given up on them! **

**Also…If anyone knows anything about soccer please help a girl out! I want to know how a game is organized and what the positions are because I am completely at a loss. I want to put more details about the sport in this story but I need to know about it first. I appreciate it! Thanks. **


	4. Blacking Out

**AN: I'm SO sorry for not updating. I hope everyone is still interested in this story. I'll probably have more time to write in the upcoming months. Please review and once again I'm sorry. (Oh yeah! Thanks for all the reviews and the soccer tips. It's greatly appreciated!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny**

It had been a week since the Meyrin had started her new life in the Zaft Academy and things seemed to be settling down. Except for the occasional spat with one Auel Neider, the sixteen year old red head felt comfortable. She got along well with her new friends, classes weren't as hard as she thought, and she managed to get a job.

"Meyrin, can you input these files into the computer? Once you're done you can leave."

Meyrin smiled cheerfully and nodded and the secretary, Abbey. The blonde woman walked away leaving a heavy looking stack of files on Meyrin's desk. She groaned slightly and started to work. Her fingers flew across the keyboard, inputting school data.

Every now and then, a student or teacher would enter the office requesting a meeting with the headmaster or to drop stuff off.

The job was not a bad one. Meyrin knew she was perfect for it. She was organized and efficient. She liked everything neat and planned out. There were no crazy or spontaneous events. Just sit down and do what you're told. That's the way she liked it. She tried her hardest to keep her life orderly and organized. Everything was much simpler that way. The numerous files and data sheets would also keep her mind away from dark thoughts. She did not need to be thrown into a bout of depression. Not now when she and Luna needed to put their lives back together.

As she typed and shifted through folders, Meyrin's thoughts turned to her new friends. She thought of Lacus. The pink-haired girl was now one of her closest friends. She was kind and gentle, not to mention caring with an easy-going nature. She was also able to handle her very busy schedule. The girl had a beautiful voice and an optimistic outlook on life. Meyrin needed to learn to be as happy as her.

Her thoughts shifted to Kira. The shy but kind boy fit perfectly with Lacus. Meyrin got along well with him and admired his sweet personality. She had a computer science class with him and Athrun and got to know the two better. They were best friends, she found out, and also great to talk to. Meyrin was glad that she got to know Kira.

Moving on, she turned her thoughts to Athrun. He was smart, mature, and had a sense of humor. He was also cute but Meyrin knew she didn't have feelings for him. He seemed more like an older brother than anything else. It was actually funny watching a large population of the school's girls chase him. The scared look on Athrun's face was priceless when the freshman handed him a love letter. The annoyed look on Cagalli's face was also rather interesting.

The blonde tennis player was something else. She was fiery, witty and quirky. Meyrin noticed how she got along well with everyone with the group. She got closer to Luna due to the fact that they room together. Meyrin saw that the two sport-loving girls had many things in common. She also saw how the blonde girl cared deeply for Athrun in her own way. Her amber eyes would light up when she was around him. Meyrin thought they would be a great couple. Too bad Athrun was "an oblivious idiot" as Luna teasingly put it.

She then thought of Shinn. At first glance, one would thing he was a tough guy with a rebellious attitude. He could be silent and moody but he generally liked to joke around. Meyrin now knew that he was anything but a bully. He was rather kind. Luna also noticed this and made an effort to befriend him. She sometimes saw them walking together to class. It was nice seeing her sister so carefree.

She thought of Luna. Her sister was the closest person to her. She loved her. They had been through so much together. Meyrin knew Luna didn't want others to know about her sickness so every time she took her medication or inhaler, she would so it secretly. Meyrin decided not to tell the others in favor of respecting her sister's wishes. She seemed to be doing well and the infection in her lungs was not acting up. She only hoped that it never would. The doctor said it could be fatal if it ever did. Meyrin did not know what she would do without her sister.

Her final thoughts landed on Auel. The cocky, rude bastard. She argued with him everyday. She was never a very hostile person but after meeting such an infuriating person, she couldn't hold back. Although she had to admit that it made things interesting. Too bad he was a jerk.

After entering the last file into the computer, she logged off and said good-bye to the office staff before leaving the building and heading towards the dorms for a nice nap.

_**-+-+-Scene Change-+-+-**_

Auel looked around the corner of the building. The cost was clear. No Lily in sight. The soccer player took a deep breath and sprinted across the deserted hallway. As he rounded a second corner, he was not prepared to crash against something. He fell down and landed on his knees. It hurt.

"Owwww.." A small voice said.

Auel looked up and saw the last person he wanted to see, sitting on the ground with her books scattered around her. Her eyes were shut tightly and her red hair messily framed her face.

_She looks…cute…_

Auel's eyes widened. He wanted to slap himself!

_Why the hell did I just think that? _

He reacted in the only way he knew to cover his embarrassment.

"Watch where you're going!"

Meyrin winced at his tone of voice but her timid reaction was short lived. Fire sprang in her eyes and she glared.

"You're the one who ran into me!"

Meyrin couldn't believe this jerk. He was yelling at her for no reason!

Auel stood up and pointed a shaky finger at her. "It's not my fault you were in the way!"

"Oh…so everyone has to move out of the way to accommodate for his highness!" The sarcasm in her voice was like venom.

Meyrin angrily gathered her books and stood up. "What a **_bastard_**!"

She shot a final glare at him and stomped away.

"_What a bastard_!" Auel mimicked in a high-pitched girly voice that sounded nothing like Meyrin.

"**_Stupid_**!"

Meyrin turned around and glared at him, causing the blue-haired soccer player to glare back.

She continued on her way while mumbling a few curses under her breath (Something Cagalli would do). Auel sighed. Something on the ground caught his attention. It was a folded piece of paper. It looked worn out. Curiosity got the better of him. He picked it up and unfolded it.

It was a sketch. Not just any ordinary sketch. But a detailed, artistic, and beautiful sketch of a man and a woman. The shadows and pencil lines formed together to make it look almost real. The woman was laughing at something while the man had his arm around her shoulders and was smiling. The amusement in his eyes was reflected off from the detailed shading. The sketch was amazing. It reflected so many emotions. Auel was not one to appreciate art but this drawing was more than just art. It seemed like it froze a moment and captured every emotion and feeling of it.

_Did the bitch draw this? _

_**-+-+-Scene Change-+-+-+**_

Cagalli sat in the library with books on the French Revolution strewn about. She had her face buried in a thick textbook when someone pulled up a chair next to her. Glancing up, the blonde smiled brightly at her twin brother.

"I see you're starting on Miss Ramius's research paper." Kira set down his bag and took out the necessary materials. His lavender eyes gave him a look of innocence as he flipped through the pages of a textbook.

"I promised myself I wouldn't procrastinate for this. I need to raise my grade." The blonde girl sighed and returned her attention back to the endless descriptions of blood and violence.

Kira wrote a few notes down before he started speaking. "I spoke with Dad about Athrun's party today. He called while you were at tennis practice."

Cagalli stopped writing and looked at her brother with a grin. "How is our old man? What did he have to say about Athrun's party?"

Kira smiled at his sister's fiery personality. They could be such opposites sometimes. "He will be attending the ball as well. He says he has someone he wants us to meet."

The blonde twin rolled her eyes. "I hope it's not another old fart that wants a part in Dad's company."

Her brother shrugged. "He didn't specify."

The two siblings returned to their work, occasionally throwing comments here and there. They felt very comfortable around each other and worked in peace.

Suddenly, two people joined them. Athrun and Lacus, both carrying stacks of books pulled out chairs with Lacus sitting next to Kira and Athrun sitting next to Cagalli.

"Where have you two been?" Kira questioned as Lacus tied up her hair into a loose pony tail while Athrun stretched. Both looked tired.

"We were tutoring in the after school program." The pink haired singer explained.

"I'm exhausted. The girl I was tutoring wouldn't pay attention to the formulas. For some weird reason she kept giggling and smiling at me." Athrun looked puzzled as Lacus held a hand up to her face and giggled at her friend's oblivious nature. Kira shook his head in amusement while Cagalli focused on her work, trying hard not to roll her eyes. For the hundredth time she asked herself how she fell for such a dork.

"I see our Cags has decided to forgo procrastination and start her work a good week before it's due." Athrun said as he affectionately ruffled her hair. He did that often.

_Oh yeah…that's why I like the dork. He's a sweet and caring dork…_

Cagalli grinned and threw her eraser at him. "No messing up my hair, Zala. I have to look perfect for the librarians."

The other three friends snickered at her comment.

"Here you guys are."

All four occupants of the table looked up to see Shinn with bits and pieces of grass sticking out of his hair and clothing. He was dressed in the school uniform like the others, only he had his trademark un-tucked shirt and folded up collar. He truly looked like a bad-boy but the others knew better.

"What's with the grass? Did you just decide to roll around in it?" Athrun asked as the messy-haired boy pulled up a chair and sat on it backwards. He took off his shoulder bag and pulled out a bottle of water to drink.

"I needed a nap so I fell asleep on the soccer field."

"I can tell." Cagalli said as she pulled a blade of grass from his hair. "You're a mess."

Shinn grinned good-naturally. "Nothing new from my usual self. Are we all being studious today?"

"Yeah." Kira said with a grin while tossing his friend a text book. The messy-haired boy caught it with ease. "Get to work."

"Slave driver." Shinn mumbled before settling down and pulling out a notebook.

The five worked in contented silence. They were very close friends and it showed through their conversations.

_**-+-+-+Scene Change-+-+-+**_

Lunamaria Hawke was on a mission. It was a very important mission too. The magenta haired girl walked with a purposeful stride toward Zaft Avenue after changing out of her school uniform into more comfortable slightly baggy jeans and form-fitting pink shirt. Her strap to her gray and white purse hung on her shoulder and the bag swayed with her stride near her hips.

_I need to find a job._

The girl walked onto the semi busy streets and scanned the area. There were a few cafes and small shops as well as some expensive looking boutiques. She figured this area catered to the rich students that attended the academy. Glancing at a small bookstore on the corner, she walked in and went to the front desk where an older man sat.

Tall book shelves lined the walls. The place looked like a maze.

"Hi, my name is Lunamaria Hawke and I was wondering if you had any job openings here."

He regarded her with a skeptical look behind his glasses. "Do you have any prior experience?"

Luna's face blanched. "Uh…"

"That's a no, isn't it?" He stated.

"I'm a very hard worker." Luna said cheerfully trying not to let the man's cranky attitude faze her. "I'm willing to learn too."

He stared at her as if surveying her abilities to work in a bookshop. "Do you love books?"

Luna raised an eyebrow. "Um…sure…" She wasn't exactly lying. She liked to read a good novel every now and then.

"Do you know how to alphabetize and re-shelve books?"

The magenta haired girl looked at the numerous book shelves all in pristine order.

"Sure."

_It can't be that hard…_

The man stood and sighed. "Let's see how you do. My wife said something about hiring someone to help. I guess you will do."

_**-+-+-+Scene Change-+-+-+**_

Fllay was not having a good day. It started out when she woke up late and had to rush around the dorm looking for her shoes, which she misplaced. Stellar and Milly had left without her jokingly claiming that they didn't want to be brought down by her tardiness. Some friends they were.

The sassy red head then had to sprint to her first period math class where she barely managed to get through the door before the bell rang. Then the pop quiz came. It kept going downhill from there.

Lunch with Lily and her group of annoying twits of friends was hard to tolerate. Were it not for Stellar's presence, Fllay would have surely banged her head against the wall. Why did she hang around these people again? Oh yeah…she wanted to be a good friend to Lily and it hurt too much to eat lunch with her other friends, namely Kira and Lacus along with their group.

Fllay used to be close with them. She would eat lunch and hang out with them on her free time away from dance sessions and rehearsals. She loved to chat with Cagalli and Athrun and tease and flirt with Kira causing the shy boy to become embarrassed. She had no problem with Lacus either. The two got along well enough. It was just Fllay never knew what to say to the seemingly perfect girl. They were polar opposites. Fllay had her flaws and it showed. She wasn't as proper or outright gentle and kind. She had more of an attitude and was proud of it. Her personality was all about confidence. Only one person, one boy to be exact, was able to see her true self behind all the confidence. He was able to see that she used it as a protective shield to hide her worries and insecurities from the world. That was why she fell so deeply for Kira.

Too bad he was in love with someone else.

The red haired girl sighed as she walked from the main buildings to her dorm. It was after school and after such a tiring and stressing day full of pop quizzes and hard dance practices, all she could think about was the day Kira and Lacus got together. The day her heart broke.

_Fllay walked towards the soccer field of Zaft Academy. She had just set down her book bag in her dorm and met the group at the Comfort Café. She asked them where Kira was for she had something important to tell him. Today she was going to tell him how she felt. She wanted to thank him for always being there for him when she needed a shoulder to cry on. He was there to listen to her problems of stress that came with the high expectations of her politically active father. She wanted to tell him that she cared for him more than just a friend. _

_The girl looked at the skies. It looked like it was going to rain. She quickened her search for the brown haired soccer player. He had to be here somewhere. _

_As she rounded the corner and stepped around the bleachers to see the field, she froze at what she saw. In the middle of the field was Kira and Lacus in what seemed like an intimate discussion. They were standing close and staring into each others eyes. Kira had his hands on her shoulders and was telling her something that made the pink-haired singer blush and smile. She nodded and they embraced. _

_Fllay felt a sudden pain constrict in her chest. Was this what a broken heart felt like? Kira never looked at her like that. The look in his lavender eyes was that of love and admiration. Choking out a sob, she covered her mouth and stumbled back. Kira had made his choice. There was no point in talking to him now. As the weight of losing the one boy she trusted with all her heart came crashing down on her, Fllay began to run. She had to leave the scene she just witnessed. _

_Cold drops of water fell and the red head realized it was raining. She felt water on her cheeks and felt the rain mix with her tears. She ran until she was on the grassy hills overlooking the academy. Breathing hard, she sunk down at the base of a tree and wept. _

_Fllay was not one who easily cried. She only openly did it in front of Kira. She didn't like anyone else to see her weakness. _

_The red haired dancer spent the afternoon crying with an aching heart. She never knew that it would hurt that much to be rejected…_

_**-+-+-+Scene Change-+-+-+**_

Luna stood on a very unstable ladder with her arm outstretched. Her tongue poked out of the corner of her mouth in concentration as she reached to put a book back on the tallest shelf.

_Almost there…_

She stood on her tip toes and shoved the book into place. The girl did a small victory dance.

_**Bad idea **_

Her footing slipped and she lost balance. Grabbing onto the shelf in her panic, she didn't realize the potential damage she could cause before she heard a creak and fell backwards…the book shelf along with all the neat and organized books falling with her. Her last thought before crashing to the ground was whether the store owner would notice and if she would still get the job.

_**-+-+-+Scene Change-+-+-+**_

Cagalli's vision blurred as she read the fine text. She heard the turning of pages and scribbling of pens on paper from her friends sitting around her. The seconds ticked by on her watch. Sighing in boredom, the blonde tennis star shuffled her feet and blew a piece of hair out of her face that kept stubbornly getting in the way. They had been studying for two hours now. It was time for a break. She needed one badly.

Snapping the heavy textbook shut with a loud bang, she got everyone's attention.

"I'm tired of this. We've studied our butts off all afternoon. I think that's enough for today."

Lacus finished her last sentence and put her pen down. "I agree. I think Kira does too. I heard his stomach grumble quite a few times." She winked at him as he blushed.

He cleared his throat and closed his book. "I think we're all hungry."

"Let's go get some food." Athrun suggested as the group started to pack their bags. "It's about dinnertime. Maybe we'll see the others there."

The group of friends walked out of the library and down the steps that lead to it. The sun was already setting casting the school groups a brilliant orange. There were different shades of pinks and oranges in the sky. Cagalli grinned. She loved the time when the sun set. It seemed magical.

"I haven't seen the others ever since class ended. I wonder where they are." Shinn said as they moved across the school towards the dining hall. They could already see a mill of students entering and chatting.

Following the other students, the five friends entered the dinning hall. Cagalli searched for a vacant table but her eyes widened when she saw Meyrin and Auel sitting. **_Together_**. **_Alone_**.

Of course they were glaring at each other and generally ignoring each other. But hey…it wasn't everyday that you saw this happen.

Once they reached the table, the blonde tennis player sat next Meyrin as the others took seats.

"How's it going?"

The red head turned and gave her friends a bright smiled. "I just got off work so I decided to sit and wait for you guys to come here. I'm glad it only took about ten minutes. Any more time spent with this idiot over here would have made me crazy."

Auel folded his arms and threw a face at her. "You're one to talk. I can't stand the site of you."

Lacus decided to step in. "I wonder where the others are."

"Milly should be-" Kira was cut off.

"Right here." A voice said accompanied by a flash.

Miriallia stood with her trusty camera in hand. She giggled at the dazed expressions of her friends after sneaking yet another picture of them.

"You guys miss me?"

Cagalli grinned. "Not really." The photographer mock growled and stuck her tongue out.

"Well…that answers our question of where Milly was. But where's Luna?" Lacus asked.

Meyrin took a sip from her soda before speaking. "She's out looking for a job. I think she should be on her way back by now."

She looked worried by the absence of her sister. Athrun sensing her worry tried to comfort her.

"Luna's an independent girl. I'm sure she's on her way here to tell us about the new job she got."

The group of friends got their trays and stood in line for food. After they sat and ate contently. Throughout the dinner Meyrin kept looking at the door wondering where her sister was.

Auel observed the girl through the corner of his eye. Getting fed up with her constant shifting he spoke up.

"Don't worry so much. It'll be okay." He said gruffly. Meyrin and the others turned to him in shock. Was Auel trying to comfort Meyrin?

He blushed slightly under everyone's gaze and tried to cover for himself. "I mean…worrying makes you look like an old grandma and you're ugly enough as it is."

The others sighed while Meyrin's face contorted in anger. Cagalli decided to end the upcoming argument and spoke up loudly.

"I have an idea!" The others looked at her. The blonde girl grinned. "It's not that late. Why don't we go back to our dorm and hang out. I can go to the market and get some ice cream and cookies."

The others smiled at her idea. "That sounds cool." Shinn said.

"Great. I'll go get the provisions and you guys can go back and change out of your uniforms." Cagalli stood and started to walk towards the door. It was already dark outside.

She stopped when she felt a hand on her arm. The girl looked up to see Athrun smiling down at her.

"I'll go with you. We can't have a lady walking around at night alone."

Cagalli mock glared at him. "I'm very far from a lady."

Athrun just ruffled her hair. "I know Miss Tomboy."

The tennis player let out a small sigh that no one heard. Athrun didn't want a tomboy. And that was what she was…Cagalli the Tomboy.

The others laughed and followed them out the dining hall.

Before they parted ways with Cagalli and Athrun heading towards Zaft Avenue, Meyrin called out to them.

"Could you two look for Luna while you're there? I'm sure she's back at the dorm probably resting but just in case she got lost or something."

The two nodded. "Sure."

Shinn noticed the worry in Meyrin's face and thought about the older Hawke sister. He was starting to get worried. Where was she?

"Well guys. Let's go back to the dorms. We'll meet up in the girls' dorm." Kira said.

_**-+-+-+Scene Change-+-+-+-**_

Luna groaned and opened her eyes. She was aware of a few things as she regained her consciousness. First, she had a splitting headache. She also felt a pain in her chest area which was not good considering that was where her lungs were.

The last thing she remembered was tying to put a book back on the highest shelf. It stubbornly did not want to go in. After some struggling, it finally slid into place. The next memory was a blur. She probably fell off the ladder and crashed into the other shelf.

"Are you alright dear?"

Luna sat up and grabbed her head. She had a wet towel on it and also was lying down on a couch. Opening her eyes she saw the face of an elderly woman.

"Um…"

"You had a terrible fall from the ladder. You're currently in the backroom of the bookstore. My husband is out front trying to put all the books back in place. Don't mind him if he grumbles a bit."

She smiled kindly at Luna.

"How long have I been out?" The magenta haired girl asked as she sat up completely. Ignoring the pain, she reached for her purse which was sitting on the table next to her.

"Thirty minutes at the most. I was about to call the ambulance but you came to. Are you sure you're feeling well enough to walk?"

Luna nodded and stood. She felt dizzy and started coughing. In her condition she shouldn't being falling off ladders. The girl grimaced as she realized how careless she had been.

"Why don't you call your parents to pick you up? You need a nice rest and maybe a few bandages over those scratches you have on your arms. I'm afraid I don't have anymore in this store." She looked guilty at the fact that she could not take care of the teen.

She wasn't aware the Luna was sick. Any other strong and healthy teen would have been fine except for the scratches. Luna, on the other hand, was not strong or healthy. The fall affected her more.

Luna tried to smile as she felt a sharp pain in her heart from the thought of not having any parents to look after her.

"Don't worry. I'm grateful that you watched over me. I don't think I'll work here but thank you. I'm sorry for the mess I made."

Before the elderly woman could speak again a thought struck Luna.

_Meyrin must be worried sick! O my gosh…she's gonna flip if she knows what happened! I can't be a burden to her. I better get back to the dorm!_

Saying a rushed thank you to the woman and the man as she passed him, she ran out of the store and into the cool air.

Staggering a bit, due to the dizziness, the girl started running towards the academy. She wasn't too far when her vision started blurring. Maybe she hit her head too hard. She was having trouble breathing due to the running.

Luna realized that she needed to take her inhaler. Before she could open her purse her vision completely blurred.

The last thing she saw before blacking out (she was doing that a lot lately) was a figure rushing towards her.

_**-+-+-+Scene Change-+-+-+**_

Cagalli felt happy as she walked next to her best friend towards the market. She loved these moments when they were alone. She always felt comfortable around Athrun. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind or be herself. He never judged her.

"What are you thinking about princess?" Athrun asked with a grin.

Cagalli, already used to the nickname he used for her jokingly, shrugged. "Nothing in particular. Although I am curious as to why you call me that when it's so far from the truth."

Athrun raised an eyebrow. "You mean you don't know?"

"No, why don't you enlighten me."

The blue haired soccer player just smiled and threw an arm around her shoulder in a friendly gesture. He always thought Cagalli was like a sister to him. He didn't know exactly why he called her princess periodically. It just slipped out once and he thought it fit. She was the exact opposite of a princess and yet she wasn't. (AN: don't worry AC fans….it'll take some time for Athrun to see the **_real _**reason why he calls her princess. He's just oblivious. He'll gradually change his ways )

"I don't feel like elaborating tonight, princess." Was his answer because frankly, he didn't really know why he called her that.

Cagalli made a face. "Tell me again why I'm friends with you.."

Athrun pulled her closer as a cool breeze blew by. She was still in her school uniform and the short skirt was not helping.

"Because, Cagalli dear, we are meant to be best buds. You, me, and Kira!"

Cagalli rolled her eyes at his behavior but allowed herself a smile. "You're forgetting Lacus."

Athrun thought a while. "Sure Lacus is a very close friend. But we didn't meet her until we first started at the academy. I've known you and Kira since we were five. We'll always be closer."

The pair reached the brightly lit market and entered. Athrun watched as Cagalli's eyes brightened at the sight of sweets. She grabbed two containers of ice cream and some freshly baked cookies. Athrun paid for it and like a true gentleman, carried the bags back.

Cagalli breathed in the fresh air deeply after exiting the store. She looked up and marveled at how beautiful the sky looked with its numerous stars and endless appearance.

"It's magnificent, isn't it?" She asked her friend who also looked up.

"Yeah. It makes us seem so small in comparison."

Cagalli nodded. "When Kira and I go home to visit, we always stargaze with our dad on the balcony of his room. It's tradition. We drink hot cocoa and just talk. It's like bonding time with our family."

Athrun gave a small smil but looked sad. "I don't spend much time with my father. And if I do, he's often lecturing me."

He sighed and looked at the sky. Cagalli was already aware of his father's strict and detached personality. She frowned. Poor Athrun. It really affected him.

Looping her arm through his she decided to cheer him up.

"It's okay Athrun. I'll invite you to the next stargazing extravaganza! You'll love it!" She winked and started humming a random tune while skipping.

Athrun, who was carrying the bag of ice cream and cookies, tried to keep up with her. He started laughing.

"I'm sure I will, Cags…"

_**-+-+-+Scene Change-+-+-+**_

Lacus sang quietly to herself as she brushed her long pink hair. She sat in the living room, already dressed in her pajamas which consisted of light purple pajama pants with yellow stars and a white t-shirt.

Meyrin emerged from the bathroom in boxers and a tank top. Her red hair was down and she looked very pretty.

Pretty…but worried.

"Luna's not here."

Lacus, herself starting to get worried, didn't let it show in fear of scaring the younger girl.

"I'm sure Athrun and Cags are with her."

Meyrin bit her thumb with her brow creased. "Yeah, I guess…"

Suddenly, the door opened their friends piled in. All except Shinn, Athrun, and Cagalli.

Even Fllay and Stellar managed to make it.

"Where's Shinn?" the blonde dancer asked timidly. She really missed him.

"He just took off saying he had to check up on something." Auel said to her. He then grinned and threw an arm around her shoulders.

"You miss you're hubby?" Stellar blushed and pushed the light-blue haired boy away.

"We aren't going out." She said quietly. "But I do miss him.."

Meyrin saw the interaction between the two and felt a weird feeling. Was she the only one that Auel didn't get along with?

Did he like Stellar? Is that why he was so friendly with her?

Why did she care?

_**-+-+-+Scene Change-+-+-+**_

Shinn left the others in the dorm saying he had something to check on. He planned on walking to Zaft Avenue to look for a certain magenta haired girl.

Luna had yet to show up all evening. The last time he saw her was in Chemistry class. That was a long time ago.

Walking across the grassy campus he made it to the path that led to the main street.

As he was walking he saw a figure about ten feet away running towards him. It staggered and swayed a bit before coming to a stop under the street light.

Shinn's eyes widened as he realized who it was.

Luna stood under the light with one hand holding onto it and the other covering her mouth from coughing. She reached into her purse. Shinn started to walk towards her.

She suddenly collapsed. Shinn panicked and ran towards her. He watched as she crumpled to the ground.

When he reached her he saw how fragile and pale she looked. Her clothes looked messy and her arms had scratched.

What happened to her?

"Luna! Wake up!" She stirred slightly as he shook her.

"urgh…" she groaned in pain.

"What happened to you? I need to take you to the hospital!"

Luna seemed to come alive with those words.

"No…" she mumbled as he lifted her up. "I can't go there…."

Shinn looked around helplessly before paying attention to the girl. There was no one around to help.

"Why not?" he demanded.

She turned her head and buried it into his chest feeling his warmth. "I can't…please don't take me there…"

Shinn sighed and gave in at the desperation in her voice. "I'll take you back to the dorm."

"Okay…" She mumbled while clutching at his shirt.

Shinn started running towards the dorm. His heart was beating a mile a minute.

_Please be okay…_

_**-+-+-+Scene Change-+-+-+-**_

Cagalli opened the door to her dorm with Athrun behind her. The first thing she noticed was a blur of red charging towards her.

"M-Meyrin?" She stuttered as the red head looked behind Athrun frantically.

"Have you seen Luna!" She asked. The others were in the living room looking concerned and worried.

Cagalli's eyes widened. "You mean she isn't back here? We didn't see anyone on Zaft Avenue."

Meyrin felt her eyes tear. "Where is she?"

Lacus came up and hugged the girl. "Don't worry. I'm sure she's around here somewhere."

Fllay stood up. She didn't really know the newcomers but if they were friends of Kira and Lacus, she was sure they were good people.

"Let's go look for her."

Before anyone could move, the door opened for a second time.

There Shinn stood with a half awake Luna in his arms. He was panting from the running. He looked at Lacus knowing the girl could take care of Luna.

"She needs help."

Luna coughed and mumbled incoherently. The others head the word "inhaler."

Meyrin was in shock as he laid her sister on the couch. She looked too pale. She was the only one who knew about her sickness. She grabbed Luna's purse and took out the inhaler. It looked like a regular inhaler for asthma but Meyrin knew that the medicine inside was much stronger.

Athrun grabbed the first aid while the others demanded a story.

Meyrin tuned them out as she helped her sister sit up and take the inhaler. With each breath she took, the younger sister felt better.

_Why am I so careless? I should have watched over her. _

_I promised myself I would take care of Luna…She's all I have left. _

Meyrin felt tears running down her cheeks as she saw Lacus clean and bandage the cuts on her arm. Her eyes widened when Lacus found bump on her sister's head and a bruise on her leg.

She knew they couldn't take her to the hospital because that meant more medical bills. They didn't have medical insurance…not since their parents died.

Cagalli came up and helped Luna drink a cup of water.

"Thanks." She said quietly. She looked at Cagalli then at Shinn. "I feel better you guys."

"What happened?" Athrun asked.

Luna sighed. "I tried to get a job at the local bookstore and fell of the ladder. I realized how worried you all were so I ran back. It was dumb of me to ignore my dizziness. I'm sorry."

Shinn spoke up. "Don't be so careless next time."

"Sorry…" she said again. Meyrin wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too." Luna said. "Thank you Shinn."

The said boy nodded in reply. Stellar stood and went over to him. She put a small, delicate hand on his arm and smiled up at him. He glanced at her and smiled.

Luna noticed the interaction. _I guess they like each other. _

"All done!" Lacus pronounced after putting on the last band-aid. Luna said her thanks. She didn't look as pale or sick after her inhaler.

The dramatic event of the evening was subsiding as Luna returned to her cheerful self.

Cagalli, deciding to lighten up the evening and save Luna from a lecture from a worried Meyrin spoke up.

"Who wants ice cream?"

The rest of the evening was spent talking and devouring sweets.

_**End of Chapter.**_

**Event in the upcoming chapters:**

**The Zala family ball. **

**Sorry if this chapter was bad but please review! Thanks! **


End file.
